Every Second Counts
by hpSsisters
Summary: Rated M to be safe: Harry, Ron and Hermione start off at the Dursley's as promised and then go on through to the horcux hunt, what they didn't count on is Ginny demanding to come along. HG RHr see full summary inside ON HIATUS
1. Love of the Dursley's Giving

**Summary:** My version of 7th book. Harry, Ron, Hermione start off at the Dursley's as planned and then go on to the horcrux hunt as planned. They didn't count on a stubburn Ginny to demand to come along. Will Harry let her what with his hero complex and all? Traitors, Fighting, Mystery, Romance, Adventure, tough life really. See what happens. HG RHr Little bits of: RLNT NLLL BWFD and maybe others?

**Every Second Counts**

**Chapter One: Love of the Dursley's Giving**

It was raining, but it was better if it rained. That way at least you could pretend that the whole world was grieving with you. At least, it seemed like the whole world was crashing down for everyone else too, and for many witches and wizards in Britain, it was.

Harry Potter was one such person. He was a 16 year old wizard, walking down the manicured street of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They weren't happy, far form it, the rain at least seemed to share their feelings and it was comforting somehow. The world was cruel; it seemed to be a series of one horrible event after the other, especially for Harry.

_Horrible. That's how I feel. _Harry thought to himself. His mentor Albus Dumbledore just died, he broke up with the girl that he lo- the girl that he was dating, he had to go on a dangerous mission and kill the worst wizard alive, he was going to his hated relatives house and didn't really think he stood a good chance at surviving this war. He didn't know what to do, his plans never included Dumbledore dying, he wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to help Harry, he was supposed to take Harry to get the horcruxes, teach him how to fight Voldemort and be there for him, but nothing ever went as planned. The rain was numbing, it was good, it was cold and let him forget for a second everything around him and in no time he was standing in front of number 4 and was about to knock on the door.

He tried to get Ron and Hermione to go home, to stay away from him, to be safe. He shouldn't have bothered, they were to bloody stubborn for their own good. Harry caved in the end and was now kind of glad he did as he knocked on the door and heard the thunderous footsteps of his hefty Uncle Vernon with the walrus mustache and stomach to match. The door opened and to say that Uncle Vernon was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

"What the hell are you doing here so early? Did you get expelled?" Vernon's voice went from that of rage and annoyance to that of glee and excitement faster than you can say Quidditch.

"No, schools out early."

"Well why weren't we informed earlier?"

"Dunno, can we get in?"

"We!?! Who the bloody hell are they?" Vernon only then seemed to notice Ron and Hermione through his outrage at Harry being home early.

"My friends, they're staying here. Can we get to my room now? I'm not in the mood for talking right now." Harry sighed, Vernon was getting on his nerves, he just wanted to go to his room to sulk, not argue with his uncle.

"I don't think so but get in the living room quickly before the neighbors see them, can't have them seeing more of 'your' kind around here." Vernon was quickly becoming enraged but wouldn't have the neighbors looking on more freaks entering his household. They quickly made their way into the living room were Vernon stood outraged in front of the three of them. "Now I don't care if you don't feel like talking, I demand that you tell me why you are here and why they are here, and while you're at it why don't you tell me when your leaving too."

Ron and Hermione seemed outraged at the attitude of which they were being talked to and to the way they were being looked at, like gum under someone's shoe. Still, they stood quiet behind Harry and let him do the talking as Harry had said on the train. Then a horsy looking woman came in through the kitchen and looked on in surprise at the three people standing here in the room. Dudley came in after her, chowing down on something that looked sticky and gross.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dudley stupidly, he was still large as ever and his little piggy eyes eyed the two strangers oddly.

"Schools out early as I said before, I could ask the same for you Dudley, I didn't know term for you ended so soon?" Harry had an inkling that Dudley had been expelled and the thought satisfied him slightly to think of his Aunt and Uncle's precious son getting kicked out of school. His suspicions were confirmed by the way Dudley fidgeted and Vernon glared.

"Never mind that, answer my questions will you!"

"I told you school finished early and I'm not going into details about it, we'll only be here awhile, yes they are staying with me, and we'll leave the day before my birthday probably which means it'll only be about a month and a half and then you'll never see me ever again." Harry finished with a note of finality and Vernon seemed to sense it too because he just bristled and moved out of the way so they could go upstairs.

"I will not be feeding them, or giving any extra room, or watching after them, or taking any funny business." Vernon shouted after them.

"Fine, just fine, you won't even see us." Harry said cutting short what probably would have been a long and tiring list. "This way, it's the first room to the right."

As they entered his room they quickly realized that they took up all the empty space the room had to offer and would barely be able to move let alone sleep here, not to mention that Hermione was a girl and probably shouldn't be bunking with them anyways, even if they were friends.

"Right." Hermione said taking out her wand and was about to solve the problem before Harry grabbed her wrist tightly to stop any spells from occurring. She understood what he was going to say because before he could say anything she started to speak. "Harry, Ron's dad already told the ministry that we are going to be staying here it's ok, you won't get in trouble for the magic." He nodded and a second later Hermione was muttering under her breath and the room was expanding and desks and beds were materializing out of nothing to accommodate them for the time being.

"Wow Hermione, isn't this NEWT level stuff?" Ron asked as he stepped in further and settled himself on the top bunk that had been made on top of Harry's old bed. Hermione just blushed and went to her own bed in the corner. As they settled in, no one spoke; they didn't know what to say. No one wanted to break the silence so instead they just sat there for awhile staring around. Ron decided to be bold and say something.

"I wonder what will happen now. What with him gone and all, you think Hogwarts will open next year?"

"Probably not, but it doesn't really matter if it does, not to me anyway, I'm not going if it does. As for what will happen now, well, we move on, keep searching without him." Harry spoke sadly looking out of the window at the rainy scene. "I'm gonna turn in, the bathroom is just across from here." Harry threw off his shirt without a care that Hermione was here and stripped to his boxers and an undershirt and quickly laid in his bed. The other two seemed to follow as Hermione left with pajamas in hand and came back shortly after. The laid in there separate beds again and soon enough the even breathing of two of the occupants could be heard. Harry stayed awake for awhile, just thinking and laying there relishing in the moments of peace he had before he went to sleep and nightmares would assault his mind.

* * *

Well Chap one is up, hopefully will go well and the second chap should be up in a couple days? Please feel free to Review, Flame whatever you feel like. 


	2. Traitors, Wounds and Love

well chapter 2! hope you enjoy. Try to update everyday for march break! key word: TRY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Traitors, Wounds and Love**

It was a dark night, a dark street, a dark pub, and was filled with dark-robed people. Two figures in particular where deep in a conversation, of the dark kind naturally. They sat by the window and just by looking you could tell that it was a serious and hushed conversation, the kind that would make a man with morals shiver. Their faces were shielded by black hoods and were in shadow although one had very light, long hair and the other seemed to have pale, freckled skin that was clearly covered in goose bumps as that person thought of the offer being made.

"I'll do it." Came from somewhere in the hooded head of the freckled, nervous man. The second man leaned back with obvious satisfaction.

"Good, we need the information that you will give us. I'll meet you here again in one weeks time. I expect at least something good, and don't worry your wife and son will definitely be safe, you've made the right decision. Now I must be going, don't forget, one week." His voice was cool and harsh, and if you could see his face it would be sneering. He got up to leave and the second man stayed behind he was clearly deep in thought.

"I won't forget, Lucious." The man sitting down said clearly, he was confident with his decision, for now. Lucious Malfoy continued on out of the pub, he had good news for his master. He chuckled as he walked through the street.

"Griffindors are so easy to manipulate."

* * *

One Week Later…

July 30th, finally. It was the day before Harry's birthday and the day couldn't have come any sooner. The month and a half at the Dursley's was torture, they stayed huddled in Harry's room researching many books that Hermione had decided to bring, yielding no results in the process. The Dursleys were effectively pretending that they didn't exist until this point which was a blessing in itself, except Dudley who always felt the need to put in his two cents whenever he could.

After packing the entire morning, every single possession Harry had every owned into his trunk, cleaning his room, and getting rid of any spells that were set up before, the trio had decided on a relaxing walk to the park. They had sent all there luggage ahead as a sign that they were ready anytime, even though there chaperones weren't coming to get them until 11:50 that night.

It was currently 9:00 in the evening and dark had already settled on Privet Drive, it wasn't the safest idea, going to the park, but they knew someone was following them. Annoyingly enough, someone had always been watching whenever they left the house, trailing at a distance, and Harry's patience where wearing pretty thin. At the park, they had nothing to do, so of course, they sat on the swings and talked about the upcoming wedding and Quidditch at the burrow and other non important things, which allowed Harry's mind to wander where ever it pleased.

Truth was that Harry's mind wasn't a very happy place, he was miserable, he was stuck at the Dursley's, researching day in and day out on horcruxes, spells and possible locations for them, and not only was the research tiring and boring, but it yielded no results. All it seemed to have done is open more possibilities and leave him more confused as to where these bloody horcruxes were. And on top of that he was still stuck on the fact that he was going to have to see Ginny in a couple of hours time and he had an inkling that she wasn't too happy with him at the moment. Once Ron saw how unhappy she was likely to be, he would ask questions more persistently than he had been so far. Harry was just counting his lucky stars that he had managed to avoid answering Ron and meeting Hermione's glares. Maybe he was being clingy, he didn't know, but all he knew was that as hard as he tried to push her from his mind she seemed to keep on coming back. That was frustrating too; it seemed that all that Harry could feel right now were frustration and his utter uselessness. He was itching for a lead, a hint, a sign, a fight, anything to break this somber laziness. He had even contemplated leaving early and looking for a fight, but that would be reckless and not to mention that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur would kill him for missing the wedding and dieing.

They stopped swinging when they heard voices coming from down the street, Harry quickly checked his pocket for his wand, which was still there, and waited to see who was coming down the street at such a late hour. The answer came moments later when they heard the drunken voices of boys of their age and the obnoxiously loud voice of Dudley Dursley. He was with his gang of friends who terrorized the neighborhood children, Dudley would be staying at his friend's house tonight. As Harry had once found in the summer of fifth year, he was hoping that Dudley would notice him, just so he could start a fight. It seemed like Harry was in luck, a few seconds later the group of boys were in sight, and one of them was pointing towards them.

"Hey, Big D, isn't that your delinquent cousin? Harpy?"

"Yah, actually it is! We're in luck boys, what do you say we have some fun?"

The boys made sounds of excitement and veered off the path, so similar to that other time they had met in the park, it seemed like Dudley hadn't learned his lesson.

"Hey, Big D! Still beating on little kids? I'm glad you came really, I was getting bored." Ron frowned and Hermione got off the swing, Harry was looking for a fight and they knew it, and as much as they wanted to hit Dudley they didn't think that aggravating him on purpose was a good idea.

"Harry…" Hermione said warningly, he looked back at her and smiled, this was not good.

"Don't worry Hermione, he's too scared to hit me, too scared of ickle cousin Harry, you said you were lucky you found us Dud? Well, more like you crapped out."

Harry could see the anger building in his cousin as he taunted him, as he did so he found the anger in himself leaving and it felt good. Dudley was trying with all his might to stop himself from hitting Harry and as the two cousins faced off, the other boys laughed. A couple of drunk whistles went Hermione's way which made her huff in indignation and made Ron stare back at them in anger, daring them to make a move. "Look Dudders, I don't think mummy would be proud of her boy fighting, especially since she had to look so hard to find you a new school. Why don't you run off to where ever you're going like a good little boy?" Harry was too busy to realize the signs, he was too engulfed in getting rid of his anger that he didn't notice the chill in the air or the sudden clammy feelings in his chest, but Ron and Hermione did, and so did the other boys it seemed, because they were high tailing out of there so fast they were blurs.

"Harry, we need to get out of here. Now! Don't you feel them?" Hermione's voice was urgent and as Harry looked back at her, her and Ron had their wands out and Dudley was staring with wide eyes at them. Only then did Harry hear the rattling breaths and the chills up his spine as all the happiness was beginning to drain from him.

"Dudley run! Get out of here! Now!" Dudley didn't need to be told twice, the familiarity of the situation got him out of there as fast as his legs would carry him. Before the three of them could even prepare, at least twenty dementors were sweeping down on them, they were stuck. Hermione was trying with all her might to remember her DA training, but as much as she tried all that came out of her wand were wisps of white smoke, she was panicking and, so was Ron. Harry was already being attacked viciously, screams of his mother filled his ears, he was unprepared, the couple of seconds it took to get Dudley out of there had gotten rid of any chances of reacting in time. He couldn't think of anything happy, and there were Ron and Hermione, being swarmed in front of his very eyes and he couldn't do anything. _Think! Think! Sunny days by the lake…Hogwarts…The Burrow…Ginny!_ That did it, he pictured her face as clearly as he could in his mind and as he conjured up his stag patronus, another dog-like patronus joined his. They made short work of the dementors and in a moment they were left alone in the park with Tonks.

She was running over to them, "You alright! I wasn't expecting an attack I must have fell asleep, I'm so sorry! It was my fault, I should have been watching!"

"Tonks we're fine! Don't worry it wasn't your fault, if I wasn't so stupid then maybe I would have realized sooner. Are you guys okay?" Harry asked to Ron and Hermione who where shaken but seemed otherwise alright.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I couldn't remember what you told me in DA and I couldn't think properly and…"

"Hermione, its alright, its hard to think straight in any situation, don't worry about it, I'm fine, see." She nodded sadly, Ron looked sorry too, so Harry turned around as Tonks ordered them to follow her back to the Dursley's were they were to await the arrival of their chaperones which surprisingly were to arrive in ten minutes.

* * *

The trio where currently taking residence on the couch in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Moody who were going to pick them up at 11:50 for the departure in a Ministry car, which they were lucky enough to acquire through Kingsley. Time was ticking slowly by while the Dursleys paced and fidgeted in front of them. Harry had just told them that they were leaving then and it seemed the Dursleys would wait up and see if it were true. The trio had decided to ignore the looks and questions that were being demanded of them when they had stumbled in looking white.

Vernon was pacing back and forth and would occasionally stop, open his mouth, shake his head, and then continue the pacing once again, only to do the same thing a few moments later. Petunia was sitting on the arm of the chair wringing he hands together with such force that they were white.

"What time are they coming again, boy?" Vernon asked again.

"11:50" Harry replied stonily, Vernon only nodded to continue pacing. Hermione and Ron were giving each other anxious glances, Harry was feeling awkward, he was very aware that he should be saying goodbye right now but didn't really know how to come about it.

Harry sighed, _I guess I should say something._ He thought. I owe them I guess. He had cleaned out his room and left a good sum of muggle money on his desk, he thought he should, even through the outrage of Ron and Hermione. He didn't know how he felt about leaving, this was where he grew up, but it wasn't his home. They were his family by blood, but not his family by choice. He would thank them he decided, if only to stop Vernon's pacing for a moment.

"Look, I know that you didn't want to take me in when I was left here, and that it was hard to raise two children at the same time, but I guess I'm saying thanks and that I'm grateful." Vernon stopped pacing to look at him and Petunia lay still for a moment, Ron and Hermione were looking at him as if he had sprouted another head, he could feel it. "I won't see you again so I just thought I'd say thanks and goodbye, you can go to bed, we'll be gone in ten minutes. I promise."

"Well you better be grateful, we did this out of…"

"…the goodness of your heart, I know." Harry finished for him. Vernon was rapidly becoming angry and Harry knew it.

"Listen here, boy! I didn't have to take you in, I could have left you in an orphanage, but instead me and Petunia took you in, we clothed you, we gave you food and shelter. What more could you have asked for?"

"What more could I have asked for? Well I don't know, I guess maybe some respect! You hated me and don't give me this whole 'we gave you shelter thing'! Do you not remember where I slept the first 11 years of my life! The cupboard! I had to do your laundry, wash your car, make you breakfast! I was more like a servant than anything else!" Harry's anger was rapidly boiling but he was not prepared for Ron and Hermione's to be too.

"What did you just say, Harry!?! You slept in a cupboard? The one under the stairs? How could you do this to him! Any human being with a soul would give someone a room!" Hermione was furious! These people called him 'freak', they were the one's that were abnormal!

"And I still can't believe that you put bars on his window and gave him a cat-flap for food! How can you do that to a kid? Aren't you his family? That is not at all how a bloody family is supposed to act!" Ron was angry! How could you treat your family like that! Sure you might not always get along, but to be so cruel! Vernon hadn't even flinched, he was bristling in front of them as if they had no place to say such things to him. Petunia, on the other hand, seemed to be taking this like a slap to the face.

"Save it guys, they aren't my family anyways. You never cared for me, let alone love me! You know at first I thought that I might actually miss this place a little, but now I'm positive that I won't! Harry had enough of this, even though his heart swelled at the thought of Ron and Hermione protecting him, he didn't want to argue any longer. And to his luck he didn't have to, just then the doorbell rang. Vernon hustled over to go answer it, and they all knew who it was just by the expression on his face. He strode back into the living room and the guests followed him in.

Moody shuffled in looking crazy as ever with the bowler hat perched over one eye and his walking cane thumping loudly on the floor. Kingsley walked in after him nodding at the three who had stood up, Mr. Weasley coming in right after, to smile and wave kindly at all, clearly distracted by an angry Vernon. And as Harry's heart skipped a beat, Ginny Weasley came in, feeling slightly awkward for being dragged along to get Harry. They locked eyes for a moment before she looked away to hug both Hermione and Ron.

She looked good and horrible, Harry deducted. She had bags under her eyes and she looked like she had lost weight and was wearing sweatpants and a tang-top. But to Harry, nothing looked more beautiful, but with a pang he looked away, he had done the right thing, they had to stay apart, no matter how horrible it made him feel.

"Alright there, Potter? Tonks briefed us outside on what happened in the park. Constant Vigilance! We'll discuss it fully at the Burrow but for now we need you to say goodbye, we're going into the ministry car outside, which is actually a portkey that will deploy at exactly 11:59 so we need to get in it right away." Moody had left no room for complaints, but Harry had none anyways, Ginny was looking at the three of them curiously, she had been left out of the briefing and really wanted to know what happened to the three of them. She couldn't ask though because she and the others were being shuffled out so that Harry could say goodbye. Harry appreciated the gesture but really didn't think that it would be necessary.

The house cleared out as they waited outside for Harry and he turned around to say good bye when he found his Aunt standing right before him.

"I know that we didn't treat you at all fairly and I think I know what you're going to do, and I just wanted to let you know that you remind me of her a little, especially when I see your eyes." Petunia stared at him for a couple of seconds before she whispered a quick goodbye and left hurriedly to the kitchen. To say that Harry was surprised would be a vast understatement. Harry had barely ever heard her talk about her sister and it sort of twisted his gut in an uncomfortable way. Harry looked over at his uncle but before he could even think the word goodbye, he felt dread flow through his mind as he heard the surprised 'oh' of Ginny and the scream of shock come from Hermione just outside the door.

Harry turned around in a flash and before he could register the fact that the death eaters were attacking the order members, spells were flying at him and he was forced to duck. _Ron! Hermione! Ginny!!_ Without aiming, Harry flew the first spells he could think towards a couple death eaters to the right, he hit two he knew that but he had to get to his friends. They were just ahead and were surrounded by death eaters. He was shooting spells as fast as he could yell them and before he knew it, Moody was yelling, "To the car! To the car!"

Everyone changed to the defensive as the death eaters closed in on there escape to the car. Anger and panic were building in Harry and if any of his friends were to get hurt, he would never forgive himself for not being out earlier. Right now all he knew was that his friends had to get to the car, now! The three adults were getting into the car and Ron and Hermione had already jumped in, that left him and Ginny. And then Harry saw it, as in slow motion, a death eater with long white-blonde hair was getting ready to curse Ginny, _his Ginny!_

Before he even knew what was happening his legs were burning from the strain of running and he leaped off the ground and dove, effectively knocking Ginny onto the ground beneath him. He didn't even realize the compromising position that they had landed in or that Ginny probably wouldn't want him touching her but before he knew it he had shot a spell blindly behind him and had lifted Ginny from beneath him by her waist and pretty much threw himself and her into the car. They must have made it because a split second later he felt a jerk behind his navel and all colors mixed together to make his head spin with dizziness before his feet hit solid ground and he started to feel the sticky substance on his fingers and the wet on the front of his shirt.

* * *

Anyways, so i hope you liked it. I wouldn't mind a review or two! Thanks again to those who already reviewed, and faved! Hope to update soon!


	3. Confrontations, Confrontations

So here is chapter 3 finally, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Confrontations, Confrontations**

For one split second, Harry expected a death eater's mask to appear in front of him, but he realized that he was standing, in the dark, on the grass, at the Burrow, with everyone, with Ginny. As he looked down he realized that his arm was still securely around Ginny's waist, who was standing in front of him, perfectly still and breathing hard. Hermione was fretting over Ron and finally she looked over at the two of them as Harry quickly dropped his arm to the side, his pulse was still shooting through the roof.

"I'm so glad we made it, are you two alright? Are you hurt? Ginny, Ginny is that blood on your shirt? Are you bleeding? It's there on the side." Hermione was panicking and coming towards her, Ron following quickly in her wake.

"No I'm fine…" Ginny was looking down at her shirt which indeed did have blood on it, did she touch a bleeding death eater? No, she didn't come into contact with any of them; the only person who had touched her was… "Harry!" Before Ron and Hermione had the chance to reach her she had spun around and looked at Harry's face which was quickly draining in color. It seemed he too had only realized he was hurt and as the realization reached his brain, he felt the throb in his stomach and he quickly doubled up and spit up blood onto the grass, leaving silver stains on the previously unblemished ground. Ginny was at his side in a second, she had forgot her previous anger with him, grabbing his arm and placing it around her shoulder, hoisting him in a somewhat upright position. Ron quickly came up and grabbed his other arm, any color he might have still had in his cheeks had drained at seeing Harry's bloody front. Hermione was in front of them, clearly panicked and lost, she didn't know what to do, he needed help, he needed medicine, he needed Madame Pomfrey! But, she couldn't leave him, she couldn't, he needed her, he needed them all.

"Help! Mr. Weasley! Kingsley! Moody! It's Harry, he needs help! Get Madame Pomfrey! Get Madame Pomfrey! He needs help now! Don't just stand there!" The adults were looking at each other and then at Harry, before Hermione's pleas made them move into the house, seconds later Mrs. Weasley was running out to them, her face white as a sheet, worry etched in every inch of her.

"Quick, get him onto the couch. They're getting Poppy now but he needs to lie down quickly! Oh! What happened? Harry, stay awake dear! You're going to be just fine!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione helped them lay Harry flat on his back on the couch in the sitting room. Ron was standing over Harry with his hands clenching and unclenching to no set pattern at all. Hermione was by Harry's feet muttering to herself in panic with her hand on her face and her hair coming out in strands. Mrs. Weasley was running to the kitchen and back, bringing pain relieving potions, and water and cloths and any other useful thing she could think of off the top of her head to stop herself from engulfing him in a hug. He had just got here; he was supposed to come home safe, underfed and overtired, but safe. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, why was it always him? All there actions where erratic and hectic in their panic for his health but nothing compared to Ginny. Ginny was barely moving at all, she was kneeling by his head, a broken and scared look on her face, with one hand clutched to her chest and the other outstretched to his forehead, she didn't want to touch him, thinking any movement at all might further endanger his condition. Where was Madame Pomfrey? Harry was bleeding, bleeding because of her, it was her fault, if only she had paid more attention. She finally touched her hand to his sweaty forehead, he was trying so hard not to pass out, to keep awake, but the blood loss weakened him, he couldn't focus. Ginny's cold hand pressed to his hot forehead and his eyes landed on her worried face.

"Ginny…" his voice was hardly a whisper and it made Ron and Hermione stop their movements for a moment to lean closer.

"Shhh, your fine, Harry, I'm here, you'll be alright, just concentrate on staying awake, you'll be fine." Ginny had leaned forward and was brushing the hair off his sweaty face.

"Ginny…I'm fine…don't worry…about me…I'm fine" he was panting.

"No, you're not fine, you can't leave me, Harry, you can't!" she was hysterical, almost.

"Gin, I'm not going anywhere." Harry voice was so weak, but Ginny found herself nodding anyways, and at that moment Madame Pomfrey burst through the fireplace with arms full of potions.

"Out of my way, out of my way, I need to see him at once." She strode over to Harry in a few seconds and placed all the potions on the floor. They had all moved back but not far, they had to stay by him. Madame Pomfrey started by waving her wand over Harry and muttering incantations under her breath, they couldn't see anything but something must have happened because she began to frown in a few moments and quickly stuck a potion in his mouth which Harry was forced to guzzle down. She discarded it behind her quickly and forced him to drink another before he even got more than one breath in. Then in one swoop she ripped his shirt from the hole in the middle, Ginny had never seen anything so nauseating and choked back her gag reflex as she forced herself to not look. Hermione had turned around all together and Ron had put a hand to his mouth as if it could stop the bile from rising in his throat.

One of them must have made a noise because the next second, Madame Pomfrey was rushing them all out of the room and she closed the door behind them. All four of them were standing in the kitchen looking stupidly between them; they hadn't even been given a chance to protest. They couldn't do anything for Harry, and that was the worst part. Mrs. Weasley turned around with a sniff and started make tea for them, Ron and Hermione hugged each other as they whispered their hopes between one another, and Ginny just looked blank, even ghostly.

She drifted over to the corner of the room and sank to the floor in a small huddle. No one noticed that it was the middle of the night and that the order members that were there with them at Privet Drive were asking questions. They all kept to themselves and prayed to anyone that was listening that he would be alright.

Ginny had barely acknowledged her mother when she had passed her tea, she was petrified that he would die. But he couldn't die because, well, he was Harry, invincible Harry, he couldn't die because he hadn't fought with Voldemort yet, he hadn't finished school yet, he hadn't seen Ron and Hermione get together, or got back together with her, or lived with her, or married her, or bought a house with her or watched many little red-headed, green-eyed kids run around, or black-haired, brown-eyed, she really didn't care just then. All that she knew is that Harry had to survive, because she couldn't live without him, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if he was gone. No, she wouldn't think that way, Harry would be fine. But, she couldn't help to think that, to some degree, Harry had been right about it dangerous to be around him, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep her safe, but, she needed to be out there beside him. She couldn't stand being home and feeling like she did now forever, not knowing, no, she would be with him, fighting together, she knew that she would be, she just had convince the stubborn git. But, not today, today she would worry over his injury, she would deal with the rest tomorrow.

Hours later they were still in the kitchen watching the clock tick slowly on, it now read three in the morning, three hours they had been waiting. Mrs. Weasley had been making tea the whole time; it seemed if she kept busy, she wouldn't have to think of Harry in the next room. If only it were that easy for the rest of them, Ginny didn't think that anything could distract her now. The second hand went all the way around the clock a couple times more, and Mrs. Weasley was currently refilling Mr. Weasley's glass with tea when the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny got there first, they couldn't read her face, it was blank.

"How is he? Is he okay?" They had all asked at once, silence fell again as Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth to answer them.

"He lost a lot of blood. Not only was he bleeding externally, but internally too, bloody mess he was inside, just glad you got him here quickly or…"

"Just tell us if he's alright!" Ron was the one to say it, they didn't care right now the extent of his injuries, they just wanted to know if he was alright, if he would be fine again. Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips, but she continued.

"He will be fine by tomorrow, but he needs rest mind you, I want him in bed all tomorrow. No excuses, but other than that he should be alright. I'll be checking him tomorrow. Now, call me if you need me but I'm going to bed." Relieved sighs resonated through out the room as everyone made there way in to see him.

He was lying there, on the couch, color was back in his face and the nasty gash was gone, covered in clean linen. Ron and Hermione walked right up and pulled up a chair, they were satisfied for now that he was alright. Ginny took up her post from earlier, kneeling by his head. They were going to stay here tonight watching over him, nothing could get them to leave anyways. As the room cleared out and everyone went to bed, they tried to stay awake, but the late hour was finally getting to them, they slowly dozed off, one by one.

_Oww!_ Harry was brought into consciousness with a snap as he remembered the nights events. His stomach really hurt, and he felt cramped and there was a weight on his chest. As he opened his eyes groggily and put on his glasses he realized that he did literally have a weight on his chest, in the form of a prettily sleeping red-head, Ginny. He found himself smiling in spite of himself and watched her sleep for a little while. He was glad to see that she was okay, and was upset to realize that he was starting to agree with her. He wanted her to be safe, so he was distancing himself from her, but that was counting on everyone else to watch over her for him. He started to see the benefits of keeping her with him, he could watch over her, protect her, and not to mention get to see her everyday, maybe wake up to find her sleeping next to him. _Yah, that would be nice_. But then again, if he brought her with him, then it was pretty much asking her to get into trouble. No, his first decision still was better.

He felt his stomach grumble then, he was hungry it seemed, and although he didn't want to wake Ginny, he had to. She was hunched over in a sitting position with her head on his chest; her neck was probably going to have one hell of a cramp. He gently pushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear, and gently shook her shoulder with his other hand. "Ginny, wake up. Gin, get up will you." She stirred, and then opened her eyes to blink sleepily up at him.

"Harry? Oh!" she sat up quickly. "I must have fell asleep." She looked around the room and saw Ron and Hermione leaning on each other, asleep. She giggled then, they would be so red when they woke up!

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny pointed Harry to the sleeping pair and he smiled, that would be a funny sight, he wished he had a camera. He looked over at Ginny again, she was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. How are you feeling?" She looked worriedly over him and her eyes landed on his bandages. He looked down too, he felt stiff, but otherwise fine.

"I feel…hungry." He finished as his stomach gave a protesting grumble. Ginny fought back a smile.

"I'll go bring you something, okay?" He nodded. He didn't know exactly if everything was alright between them, but for now, everything was pushed aside so that he could heal. He sat himself up slowly as Ginny left to find him some food.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to find her mother standing there with two plates in hand, as more food cooked itself behind her. "Mum?"

"Oh, hi Ginny! I was just coming over there to see if you were awake. You want to give this to Harry then for me? Thanks dear." She turned around and went straight to cooking after she gave Ginny a searching look.

"Uhh, thanks mom. Yah, I'll bring it to Harry." Ginny left then. Mrs. Weasley sighed. She wasn't stupid, she knew from last night that something had happened between her youngest child and Harry. Some sort of relationship that didn't involve platonic feelings, she knew even without having seen them from the door when Harry woke up, and smiled at Ginny as she slept on his chest. Or the way that Ginny looked at him when he wasn't looking. Yes, something was definitely going on.

Ginny walked in carrying two plates laden with eggs, toast, sausages and bacon. She handed Harry his plate and they ate in silence, occasionally looking up to sneak a glance while they could. By the time they had half finished their breakfast the aroma of bacon cooking from the kitchen next door reached them, and this seemed to rouse Ron from his sleep. He moved a little in his sleep, which caused Hermione to groan. Ron then opened his eyes with a confused look on his face, it sounded like Hermione was right beside him, and as he looked over he saw her snuggling into his shoulder. The initial reaction he gave was to smile, and then he just looked panicked and he hastily moved back which made him fall off the chair, which in turn made Hermione fall off her chair with a crash and a yelp of surprise. The two of them looked at each other in annoyance and then turned their glares towards Ginny and Harry who where sharing a thorough laugh at Ron and Hermione's expense. The two of them stood up clearly hmphing the entire time and made an embarrassed retreat to the kitchen to eat breakfast and brood.

Once again Harry and Ginny found themselves all too alone. Ginny knew that she had promised herself that she wouldn't breach the topic today, but she was finding herself impatient and the prospect of doing it right then was very promising. The only dilemma is she didn't know how to bring out the conversation, but she didn't have to think long because Harry did it for her. "So, how have you been?"

"Great thanks for asking, I get to stay at home and do nothing while other people get to fight and I'll just worry about them, just great. You know I wasn't sure you wanted to know at first." Ginny said it all with an unpleasant fake smile on her face and her voice dripped with sarcasm. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier than before.

"Gin, you know I care, its just, you can't come okay. I know you don't like that, but I need you safe here. Just being around me is a death sentence, I thought about it a lot and I always end up with the same answer, I need you safe, no matter what it does to me, I need you safe. Please, Gin." He was begging with her to understand. She had to know that he couldn't have her hurt. His answer didn't seem to placate Ginny though, it actually seemed to anger her more.

"Look here, Potter. I am already in danger anyways. Did you forget that Snape and Draco both knew that we dated? He probably already knows…"

"He doesn't!" Harry had interjected.

"Oh, okay, and you just know this because you talk to him all the time?"

"No, but if he knew then I would feel it, I don't know how to explain it, but I would probably feel happy, and I haven't for a long time, so I know he doesn't know, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Oh, so just because you didn't feel the information being passed doesn't mean it didn't happen. Maybe he just blocked you out. Did you ever think of that? And besides, I was at the Ministry in 5th year, remember? I was at Hogwarts too and I managed then, do you think I'll slow you down? Is that it? You think young, fragile Ginny can't handle herself?"

"No! Not that, and besides, what about last night? That was too close, but its not that anyways its just…" Harry and Ginny had stood up as the arguing ensued and they were just short of full blown yelling but at the end of Harry's last rant, he quieted down and looked Ginny in the eyes. If they could see through the wall, they would have seen the entire kitchen halt in its business and listen to their conversation.

"Just what exactly, Harry?!?"

"If you died, I…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Even if it wasn't my fault, I would probably blame myself, and I wouldn't…I wouldn't keep going, with the war and all. I would just sit there and Voldemort wouldn't have any problem with me, you know, I would probably hand myself over. You just can't get hurt, I wouldn't live. I'd rather me than you a hundred times over. So…for me, just stay here, stay safe." Harry's voice had gone so quiet, it was almost a whisper, he wasn't looking at her anymore, he decided that the carpet was very interesting. Ginny, however, was staring intently at him, the anger that had flashed up before was gone to be replaced with another look.

"Harry…" He wasn't looking at her, she stepped forward and put her hand to his cheek to force him to look at her. He looked so desperate, so worried. "Harry, listen to me, you think you're the only one? You think I don't care that you're going off to do who knows what, and that you'll come out fine at the end. You are talking about Voldemort here, I don't know why you think that you need to be the one to end this, but I'm telling you now, please take me with you, I can't stand not knowing. Do you know how hard it was to wait to see if you would be okay last night, and knowing that it was my fault that you were hurt?"

"It wasn't your fault at all, it was mine! I should have been out there faster, not standing inside talking to my uncle like he would care."

"Harry don't you dare blame this on yourself. It was my fault and my fault alone, I hadn't been looking and I'm glad you were there. I guess I owe you my life twice now, huh? Look I know you don't want to take me and your too bloody noble for your own good, but consider it, okay? Can't we just go back to the way we were before, just for now? I know your going to leave eventually, and I just don't want to waste the time that's right here for us. Can we, please?" Harry was considering it heavily, he wanted to get together with her, but could he leave her after?

"Look, let me have a shower first and then I'll tell you, okay?" Her face fell but she shrugged just the same. Harry was finding that being with her was clouding his judgment and if he had to go away for a bit to think, then he would. He made to stand up, but Ginny was at his side in a second to help him up. "Thanks Gin, but I can walk you know. It's not that bad." Harry was telling the truth, he wasn't completely fine, but he could walk, it was just stiffness.

"Harry you aren't even supposed to be out of bed so let's just be quiet, okay?" Harry nodded and they walked silently to the kitchen doors, Harry was walking stiff but at least he could still stay silent. They crept to the doors, and pushed them slowly, hoping everyone had finished breakfast and gone away. They did not expect the whole kitchen to be full of people staring at them. Ginny quickly grabbed Harry's arm to look like she was helping him. The looks that they were being given meant that they were caught.

"Where are you going, Harry? Ginny? You aren't showering, together now are you." Bill said, slightly angrily.

"You…you heard us?" Ginny and Harry went white.

"Most of it, Harry, your supposed to be in bed, so get back in there." Bill said looking at him sternly. They looked to Ron and Hermione for help, Ron was looking at Harry in anger while Hermione was looking anywhere but there.

"Look I'm just going for a shower, by myself, and Ginny is just helping me up there. I'll be five minutes then I'll be right back to bed. I promise." Before anyone else could object Harry started towards the stairs and Ginny was making herself look like she was helping him walk. As soon as they were up the first flight of stairs Ginny let go of him, they looked at each other awkwardly for awhile. Harry turned away and went up the next flight of stairs all the way to his and Ron's room to get his towel, Ginny left him and went down one floor to her room, to await his answer. She hated waiting and she made sure to glare at Harry to get that point across.

The shower was cold and it felt good on his skin and allowed him to have proper time to think. He was fascinated by the new scar he had acquired on his stomach. The spell must have been a nasty curse if Madame Pomfrey couldn't get rid of the scar. It was pretty long and made a smooth diagonal line just above his naval. He must have spent at least ten minutes in the shower. When he got out he had his decision ready. He dried himself off as fast as he could and got dressed in about one minute, the faster he went out, the less time he had to think it over again.

He walked out the door, his hair still dripping and he bumped right into, Ron. He wasn't surprised, and he wasn't happy either. "Oh, hi Ron, umm…do you think I can get past? I need to get to the couch again." Harry made to pass him but Ron put his arm out to stop it. "Umm…okay, what's up?"

"What's up? Oh well I found out my best mate broke up with my little sister and broke her heart and then is going to go back with her again for a week until we leave right after the wedding, you know just the usual." Harry sighed; he didn't need this right now. It's been one argument after the other ever since he woke up.

"Look Ron, its not your place to say what I do but if it makes you any happier, I've decided not to get together with her. It's not worth pretending everything is alright only to go away a week later. It's not fair to either of us, so if you'll excuse me I have to go tell her that." Ron was glaring at him, he hurt his baby sister and he was going to do it again but it seemed that was the better decision, break it off now and then never have to deal with it again, they can be together after the war. Ron gave Harry a curt nod and walked past him to their room, he had some important stuff to attend to.

"Oh, and Harry! Happy Birthday mate! We'll celebrate at dinner."

Harry was shocked, with all the stuff going on he had forgotten his own birthday, he was of age, he could do magic. The realization kept with him until he reached Ginny's room and dread filled him again, this wasn't going to be easy. He lifted his arm and knocked on her door. It only took a few seconds and the door was open. Harry's breath caught in his throat, Ginny was changed, she had a shower at the same time as him and had put a drying charm on her hair, in all reality, nothing at all was done to look special but to Harry he could never find someone that would be more beautiful. The sun was in the right spot in her window, it caught her hair just right and made it look like it was on fire, her eyes seemed to captivate him like a spell. Maybe she had stunned him, he didn't know but what he did know is that any thought of breaking it off again must have burned away in her hair because next second he was leaning towards her and her eyes were closing and he touched her cheek as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Several seconds later they broke apart and he whispered her name, she placed her head against his chest, and held him to her. Nothing could ruin that moment, not even Voldemort himself. "Harry, don't you ever do that to me again, you here me?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And Harry, happy birthday." He couldn't think of a better present in a million years.

They were holding hands and smiling at each other, talking about the wedding as they went down the stairs. Harry had never felt this happy since, well, since a long time. When they got downstairs Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchenmaking lunch and Hermione was reading some kind of letter. There were three other piles of mail on the table so they walked up and took a look, Hermione was still looking at her letter. Ginny had one from Hogwarts; Harry found an identical one in his pile. They looked at each other before they opened it up. Harry wasn't shocked, and it didn't apply to him anyways, but it still gave him a pang as he read it over again. Hogwarts wouldn't open for the first time since its creation, which alone was enough to make Voldemort smile and Harry anger. He would get him for it, no matter what. Harry looked over at Ginny, she too was starting to get angry, and when he looked at Hermione her face was one of determination. He put an arm around them both then, "Don't worry it'll only be this once, I promise."

"I know, but it still feels like a slap in the face." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, we'll win this time for good, and then it'll just be a bad dream." Ginny said with a firm look on her, Harry kissed them both on the top of the head. He promised himself he would make sure Hogwarts opened again, no matter what it took.

He turned to the other two letters; he didn't like the look of one of them. So, he picked that one up first, it was official looking with its ministry of magic stamp on the front. He opened it with a detested look on his face. He read through it quickly and passed it to Ginny and Hermione who were trying to read over his shoulder. It looked like he was cornered. He had to take his apparation test because he needed to be able to apparate to go off, but he was stuck going into the ministry and that meant that the minister had cornered him. It seemed Ginny and Hermione had both figured it out without him telling them because they were both frowning as they read it over.

While they read that letter, Harry reached for the last one; it was from Gringott's Bank. Harry was confused, he hadn't been there for a while, why would they want to see him, was there something wrong with his account? He nervously opened it up and read it, he read it again. What? What did they mean? Harry had a vault, a vault that was still quite full. He didn't think he would have another one, let alone two other ones. And something about property? He didn't own any property, well except Grimauld Place, oh and now that he thought about it, he probably owned Godric's Hollow, but did he really have to have a meeting with them? And it was tomorrow too, he was going to be very busy. Ginny and Hermione were giving Harry looks, so he decided he better ask Mrs. Weasley now. "Mrs. Weasley, do, do you think I could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I have to go to Gringott's, and I have to go to the ministry too. I have an apparation test."

"Well, of course you can go to the ministry, Ron, Remus and Arthur are going to go with you. Ron has to take his test too. But Diagon Alley? Why do you have to Gringott's anyways, I can just get Bill to go for you if you need money." Mrs. Weasley had turned to look at him. "And your supposed to be in bed anyways so you better go right now."

"Don't worry I'm going to bed, but I have to go to Diagon Alley, I have a meeting for three o'clock with the head goblin. And I rather think I need to get some dress robes too, I don't fit in my old ones."

"Oh, mom I have to get some things too, can we go, please?" Ginny was begging, she knew her mom would give in if she begged.

"I wouldn't mind getting new robes too, and I have to buy a couple of things anyways, can we please go?" Hermione said, it would be nice to go out for once.

"Alright! But you have to take Bill, and Tonks, and you have to be back for dinner, and you have to get me a few things. Understand?" All three of them nodded, anything that would let them get out of the house. Hermione rushed upstairs to tell Ron the good news. Shopping!

As Harry was on the couch still, having already been checked over by Madame Pomfrey, he had the birthday party come to him. All the Weasley's(minus Percy), Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Hagrid, Neville, Luna and even McGonagall had come to wish him a happy birthday. Mrs. Weasley had really gone all out, there were streamers, balloons, indoor fireworks, cake and presents. Fred and George had been pranking everyone all night which kept the laughs coming, he was surrounded by friends and he was back together with Ginny, what could be better? When he finally opened his presents, he received many books, a sneakoscope, a watch that looked similar to Ron's on his birthday and had 12 hands, Weasley Products, fire whiskey(hidden of course), and the best of all was when Mrs. Weasley presented him and Hermione with their very own hand on the Weasley clock. They were shocked speechless and instead, the two of them hugged her with such force it rivaled her hugs. The night dragged on with much merry making, forgetting the war for once in a long time, until there was a knock on the door. No one else was coming for Harry's birthday, so who could it be? The room actually went silent, Mrs. Weasley went to the door and everyone took out there wands. "Who is it? If you have no ill intentions, state your name and business." Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly, there was silence for a long time, then a voice spoke clearly over the silence and Harry felt a sense of intense uneasiness he couldn't explain.

* * *

I know i'm evil with the cliffhanger, but hey i had to do it. So again, feel free to review, flame, the works. Hopefully update soon.


	4. Draining

yeah so sorry about not updating in forevs! well this chap does have some fluff in it so.. enjoy i guess!

**

* * *

**

Every Second Counts

**Chapter Four: Draining**

"It's me mom, its Percy. I just wanted to wish Bill and Fleur a happ…oof!" Percy Weasley was stopped short of his rambling as Mrs. Weasley abandoned precautions and rushed out and hugged her son. Harry sighed and put back his wand, only Percy; he relaxed again when he saw no minister behind him and watched as all the other Weasley family tensed where they were. Not one of them was very happy with Percy at the moment and to have him here, in there home, on Harry's birthday, was something they were also not too happy about. Once Mrs. Weasley let go of him and did a thorough investigation of how he looked Percy was given a chance to look around. He was surprised to not only see the whole family in the living room, but some Hogwarts professors as well. He didn't say anything, just stood there, and everyone else just stared back.

"Well I think I better be off now, getting late you know, coming Tonks?" Remus Lupin got up and grabbed Tonks' hand too, making a hasty escape wishing Harry a happy birthday again on the way out. The rest of the non-Weasley's too made an excuse and got out of there as quick as possible, they all knew that there would be an explosion soon. Harry wished he could go too, but Ginny had a firm grasp on his arm and so he was stuck. He snuck a glance at Hermione, who was to the right of him, and found her beside Ron holding his arm, as if to keep him put.

"Percy, glad you could make it to the wedding. Your old room is there for you if you need it." Bill was talking to him now, and tensely with great strain, he smiled at him.

"No problem, Bill, but I have my own room, its alright. I just wanted to say hello and well, I guess I wanted to say sorry." Percy still held his haughty expression on his face so the people in the room where finding it rather hard to find it in them to want to forgive him, at the moment. The twins were the ones to explode first.

"Oh! You wanted to…" Fred said, standing up.

"…just waltz right in…" George said, standing up in unison.

"…and apologize and we…"

"…would just welcome you…"

"…with open arms like nothing happened?"

"Fat chance." They said together.

"Now boys, be nice, he came to apologize, right Percy." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her son, she had already forgiven him but it would take a lot more for the rest of the family to forgive him as well.

"Right, I wanted to say that I was out of line, and that I shouldn't have done anything that I did, and that I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you, when you told me about You-know-who and all that and, I just hope you can forgive me." Percy had lost his expression of haughtiness and it was replaced with one of outmost guilt. The Weasleys' eyes were all on Percy, no one spoke and Percy was feeling as awkward as ever.

"You think that we can forgive you just like that for what you did? Honestly, would you forgive us if we switched positions? You insult dad, you call Harry and Dumbledore liars, you send back a Christmas jumper, you bring the minister here to bother Harry and you haven't spoken to us in so long that I don't think I could remember what your face even looked like if you weren't here." Ron was huffing, he was angry. How could Percy expect them to just forgive him?

"Look Perce, its going to take some time, we wont hex you, but we won't bring you here with open arms either. It's hard to forgive you, I know you're our brother, but you hurt us real deep, it's just going to take time." Charlie spoke for the first time that night. Percy nodded, he knew all this, and he was actually rather pleased that nothing worse happened, so far so good. Everyone seemed to accept his presence for now but they weren't going to make any extra efforts to cross the barrier yet. After a long awkward pause, Mr. Weasley stood up and stretched.

"Well, we have a big day tomorrow, and everyone is probably tired from tonight so off to bed with the lot of you. We have some things to discuss so I don't want to catch anyone out of bed, understood? Good." Arthur and Molly both made there way into the kitchen and Percy followed. Everyone else slowly got up and made there way to their separate rooms.

* * *

The twins suggested extendable ears but no one even tried, they probably had put an imperturbable charm on the door anyways. The twins went off on the second landing and the four of them made there way up to the girls room. The boys stopped then and Hermione gave Harry a birthday hug, and whispered that they needed to talk tomorrow. Harry was confused but he hugged her and nodded just the same. Ginny gave him a hug too and daringly caressed his jaw line with her lips while Ron was watching, thankfully he didn't seem to notice, but he did look uncomfortably between the two of them. They said goodnight and now it was just Ron and Harry left. They reached Ron's Chudley Cannon's decorated room and stripped down to there boxers and undershirts. They went straight to their beds, Harry had had a good birthday and the day had left him thoroughly exhausted, not to mention that his stomach still felt stiff.

"Harry?" Ron asked, breaking the silence of the night. It was nearly midnight and Harry was just starting to feel tired.

"Yeah?" Harry replied. It must be important if he was asking now.

"I was just wondering, do you, I mean, how long do you think we'll be gone?" Harry sighed; it would be hard to answer the question. Ron was seeking reassurance; he wanted to know if they would be able to complete the task ahead.

"I don't know Ron, but the faster we start, the faster we finish, it won't be easy, we haven't got anywhere yet, but we will, it just takes patience. We'll get them though, all of them, and we'll win, we have to." Harry said. He was trying to encourage Ron, it was hard to feel enthused when they hadn't progressed any but he had to keep their spirits up.

"Yah, I guess, I just wonder sometimes if we will be able to do it, and I know its harder for you, but I just want to make sure we all come out of it alive, you know? No matter what, we'll be there for you mate, and we'll get this fucking bastard no matter what it takes!" Ron turned over, it had satisfied him for that night, but Harry didn't find it so easy. He turned over on his other side, away from Ron. _Normal, I only wish I knew what that was like._ Harry couldn't really picture a world without Voldemort and fighting but he didn't really want to, that would be getting his hopes up, for now he was just going to take it one step at a time. Harry lay in his bed for a long time before he drifted into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares and horrors beyond any muggles' imagination.

* * *

Seconds later, it seemed, Harry was jolting awake. _Just a dream, only a dream, I'm still at the Burrow._ Five in the morning, is what the clock said, five hours of restless sleep. Harry got up and crept to the washroom to have a shower, he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. After his shower he went downstairs he thought he might as well start breakfast for Mrs. Weasley, he wasn't a freeloader, and besides, she needed a break. Harry was making his way into the kitchen and one thing he had not expected was to find Hermione sitting at the table with a book in front of her and tea in her hand. "Hermione? What are you doing up?"

"Oh! Harry, you scared me. I was just researching, I can't do it in my room, just in case Ginny wakes up and sees, and I thought that the kitchen would be empty and, and, what are you doing down here?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I should just start breakfast." Harry made his way farther into the kitchen.

"Oh! Let me help you. I probably won't find anything anyways; the book looks darn useless so far." Harry got out the eggs and some bread while Hermione got out the sausages and bacon. They started cooking in silence, just paying attention to the food. Harry had caught Hermione looking at him out of the corner of his eye ten times in the span of three minutes. He finally sighed and turned to her.

"So, are you going to keep looking at me or are you going to say something?" Harry asked tiredly. She looked surprised for a second but then recovered.

"Oh well, I was just thinking…about a couple of things actually. What do you think about the Order? I mean joining it of course, because well, they have been working in secret for a while now and I was just wondering if maybe we should join and then see if they know something that we don't, what do you think?" Kind of out of place, Harry didn't really know what he thought she was going to talk about. He was just relieved that she wasn't bringing up Ginny. He had an inkling that Hermione knew about them getting together secretly and he really wasn't looking forward to the lecture.

"Oh. Uhh, well I guess we could, it couldn't hurt, right? I mean, at least we would get a better outlook on what was going on, but we're still leaving," Harry said quickly. ",so, I guess we would have to let them know that we will only be present for meetings and nothing more, unless we think that it will benefit our task. But, Hermione," she looked up at him then, "I hope you know that we can't include anyone in this, right?"

"Oh of course I know Harry, I'm not stupid! I'm glad you agree, but that's not all I wanted to talk to you about. It's only thinking but, there is another reason that I want to join the order. I, well…" Hermione turned the sausages over in the frying pan, "I think that there might be a traitor in the order." To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. His eyes grew large as he stared at her and he lost focus on the eggs and ended up touching the frying pan with his hand. He jumped back and yelped.

"Ouch! Oww, shit! Oww, Hermione are you serious? How? I mean like, what did they do? And how did they do it? Well I guess it wouldn't be as hard the second time, they wouldn't have been the only one. But please, what do you mean?"

"Well, remember how we were leaving your house before you turned of age? Well I knew that V-Voldemort probably knew your birthday so he was probably going to be ready the second that your protection ran out, but we went outside before you turned of age, and the plan was perfect, but death eaters still came! So that means, that they either knew our plan, or they just knew where you lived. And if that's true, both pieces of information are impossible to know unless you are part of the order, so that means that someone leaked out the information. On purpose, or by mistake, I don't know yet, but I think we should really look into it, Harry. If there is a traitor in the order, it could ruin everything!"

"Yeah… I guess things just got a bit more complicated. We absolutely can't tell anyone else what we know. Not even the Weasleys." Harry turned away and began placing the food on some plates before preparing to make more. Hermione watched him for a second before she started dishing out sausages and bacon onto a platter. She kept her eyes focused on her task as she spoke.

"Harry, I agree with you, we can't tell anyone about…about the stuff we know but I think that you should really consider telling Ginny. And before you protest let me explain. She was your girlfriend, yes I know that you broke up with her, but she cares about you, I think she at least deserves to know the prophesy. You owe her that much, she's involved in this whether you want it or not. So…for her sake, think about it. You don't want to end up losing her forever because you wouldn't tell her something." Hermione looked at him at last, and he nodded slightly. He had no intention of telling her, he had thought about it before and it would just bring her more grief, even though the thought of Ginny leaving him panged him.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley came down. She looked surprised to say the least. "What are you two doing down here?"

"Making breakfast, well, starting it at least. We both couldn't sleep, so, we thought we ought to help you out a little. Go ahead and eat, we'll join you and then you can take over if you'd like." Hermione said handing her a plate, Mrs. Weasley looked from one to the other and then smiled at them. She looked tired and they both knew that she would appreciate the little break that they had offered her, even if she wouldn't admit it. They ate in silence and when they finished, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to prepare for the busy day before everyone else got up.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and into the busy Ministry Atrium coughing up a storm. Seconds later the lot of them were all gathered up together and were on their way, shaking ash off of their clothes on the way out. Harry looked around at the busy Ministry to find it looking the same way it did before the incident in fifth year. He hadn't been here since then and he noted that the statue had returned to its rightful place in the centre of the Atrium, still spewing fake admiration of wizards and witches. He vaguely wondered if anyone would look at a wizard like that if they knew that they were capable of murdering people like Voldemort was.

They were winding through people as fast as possible to get to the elevator, Harry was trying his hardest to not get recognized but he still found people taking double takes and whispering from the sides. He pushed on and the rest of the company followed around him. They reached the elevator and luckily all got one together, it was really crowded though. Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Bill, Remus and then the four of them were all pressed together so compactly that it was a relief when the doors opened to reveal the Magical Transportation Department, which took care of brooms, the floo network, apparation, portkey and any illegal forms of transporting. They all stumbled out at once and Harry looked around nervously.

"Nervous? I am, this is my second time round too." Ron said looking around. Harry nodded, truthfully he wasn't all that worried, and he had apparated before. The only thing he was worrying about at that time was that the Minister would show up to harass him again. Mr. Weasley led the way down the hall this time and Harry rushed to catch up to Ginny and the others. They stopped after a while of passing door after door at a reception area that said 'Apparation Tests and Information Centre'. Ron gulped loudly as he and Harry made it up to the desk.

"State your name and business and present your wand for identification." Said the blonde lady sitting behind the desk in a business-like tone. Ron looked too nervous to answer so Harry stepped up, gave her his wand and said,

"Harry Potter, taking an apparation test." She accepted the wand with a raised eyebrow and tried to sneak a peek at his forehead, which was covered by his messy hair. He caught her looking and frowned, why did people always insist on doing that? She put the wand on a scale-like device and a little slip of paper came out, she read it off and he confirmed the make of his wand. Then she told him to sit down and that it would be ten minutes until he would be called in and given further instruction. He nodded, took his wand and sat down, Ginny and the rest followed him as Ron sputtered about.

"Aren't you nervous Harry?" Ginny asked him curiously. He turned to her and shook his head; he was still looking around for the minister. "Don't worry about it; I don't seem to see him here." Harry looked at her again as she picked up a copy of Witch Weekly. It was funny how she always seemed to read his mind. Ron came then and sat beside him, he was trying to tell Hermione that he wasn't nervous at all and she was humoring him by agreeing with him for once. Remus and Tonks were keeping a watchful eye out and Mr. Weasley was talking to some co-worker that stopped to talk. All they had to do now is wait, and hope that they finished before the Minister would find time to stop by. The seconds ticked by slowly and Harry was getting impatient, he was just about to shift in his seat again when Ginny started laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Harry said looking at her strangely; Ron and Hermione stopped their conversation to look too. She continued to laugh for a little while before she turned to Harry and showed him what she was reading. It was a list in Witch Weekly from this month's issue and it had a bunch of names placed in some sort of order. Harry looked from the bottom, and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy's name at number two and then he looked up and found his own name at number one! He looked at it for a second and then looked at the heading at the top and his eye's bulged out. Hermione started laughing too and Ron chuckled and said,

"Looks like you beat Draco at everything, Harry." The headline said 'Top 10 Rich Bachelors that any Girl Would Want'. Harry looked disgusted; really, you would think there wasn't a war going on.

"Oh, loosen up Harry!" Ginny said, and then she leaned in and whispered so only he could hear, "And I guess I should count myself lucky that I snagged the hottest and richest bachelor of them all." Harry smiled at her then, but before he could find some sort of witty remark to shoot at her, his name was called by a rough looking man in a doorway. He looked at the man and then stood up.

"G-Good luck mate!" Ron said quickly before he went back to worrying over his own test. Ginny, Hermione and the others wished him good luck as well and he walked on into the room after the rough-looking man. The man introduced himself quickly and Harry was instructed to apparate to the other side of the room onto the green 'x'. It was a little abrupt but Harry closed his eyes, stepped forward and seemed to spin into himself. When he opened his eyes he was on the 'x' and he smiled. The man made a check and then continued to ask him to apparate to random places in the room, and he somehow managed to complete them all perfectly. The last one was going to be the toughest; he had to apparate to three rooms down without ever having seen the place. Harry shut his eyes again and hoped that he would make this one.

A couple minutes later Harry came out of the room smiling and supporting a tiny card sized paper that said he passed. Hermione and Ginny hugged him and Lupin patted him on the back.

"Congratulations Harry! Well done! That's one thing that your father didn't do, he had to take the exam twice!" Remus was laughing and patting him on the back more. Ron on the other hand, looked totally white, he was so nervous.

"Come on, Ron, cheer up! You'll definitely pass!" Harry said to him, Ron looked up and gave a small smile, but the next second it was gone as the rough man called him in. He gulped and went in after a chorus of good lucks. The door shut behind him and the others all sat down to wait again, they were going to go to Diagon Alley right away so they had to be ready to leave. A few minutes ticked by, with no incident, Hermione and Ginny chatted about shopping in Diagon Alley, they were clearly excited. Harry was only half listening, he was still happy about his accomplishment and he was thinking. He was wondering what would happen, after the wedding and all. He was also half listening to the argument between Tonks and Lupin; something about him being a prude and Tonks moving in, or something along those lines.

Harry's peace didn't last though. As soon as he was starting to relax, he spotted an all too familiar face. People were clearing the halls; it couldn't be more obvious that he didn't come down here too often. The minister of magic was looking through the halls desperately for a certain young man with dark hair and glasses. Harry tried to blend into the white walls, a useless battle. The others didn't seem to have noticed him yet but Harry was just waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

The minister finally spotted Harry and made a direct beeline for him. Rufus Scrimgeour stopped directly in front of Harry and Harry made no attempt to make any recognition that he had seen him. All the others, beside Harry, had finally realized he was there and they looked up at him in shock, and then anger.

"Harry, my boy. Happy Birthday! Well I know it was yesterday, but I thought I would wish you one anyways…"

"What do you want this time?" Harry had interrupted all the unpleasant small talk and just got to the point. He had no point for useless chatter. Rufus frowned.

"Pleasant as ever, eh? Well why don't we step into my office? Have a little talk, it won't take long." Rufus made as to move in the other direction but Harry stood his ground. Hermione and Ginny had gotten up and stood on either side of him, crossing their arms, unlike Harry, they were a little nervous to be talking to Rufus. He had a lot of power after all and he could almost do anything he wanted to make Harry's life better or worse.

"No thanks, we can talk right here, or not at all, I don't know about you but I have a lot of stuff that I have to do today and time is short. So, if we can speed this up, it would be just great." Harry was slowly growing angrier and angrier he had no time for politics.

The minister huffed and spoke in a low voice. "Look, we have to keep up images and if you don't like me that much then at least let's have a conversation in private."

"No, here is fine. If I walk with you people will get the idea that I like what you're doing and that would be totally off the mark. You see, I believe Stan is still in jail, and I haven't heard of any recent progressions on this little war we're having here, so if you'll excuse me but we have to go." Harry had made a move to leave but Rufus stopped him with an arm on his shoulder. Harry turned back and was going to tell him to shove off, when Ron came out smiling like a buffoon.

"I passed! Hey, guys I…oh," Ron's face fell when he was the minister there and regarded the minister in interest.

"Congratulations Ron! Nice one, now if you'll excuse us minister…"

"No, Potter I can't expect you to understand my position but…"

"Actually I very much understand what you got yourself into. You're ministry is in a mess, you don't have any leads on death eaters, you're stuck with what to do so you lock up common criminals and pretend they're death eaters, and you want me to look like I've joined your fight as if I don't have any of my own worries and I support everything that you spit out. Look, I'm not your guy. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just giving you a warning." Harry was angry now and Ron and Hermione were fidgeting behind him. The minister stared at him for a while before deciding to change his approach.

"And what if I said that I could get you into the Auror division without completing school or going through training? And I'll triple the salary and keep you safe! What do you say?" Rufus tried to smile at him, but it came out as a sort of sneer.

"No thank you." Harry said stiffly, he was trying to be nice, but was finding it really hard to calm down.

"I really think that you should reconsider, given the present times and such, I think that the offer is more than…"

"Look! He said no, that means no. End of discussion!" Ginny had finally put her foot down. Harry looked down at her and couldn't keep the smile from his face when he saw her huffing beside him. Rufus frowned.

"Well who is this? Your girlfriend? We can keep her safe too."

"Look, I said no, I don't want to talk to you again, ever. I'm going away now, and if you send someone to tail me, I will find out. I don't think you'll be very happy if I find out." Harry turned to the rest of the people who were gathered behind him and were looking slightly out of place. He led the way to the elevator and when the door shut on an angry minister's face, Harry let out his breath.

* * *

"Wow mate, that was brilliant! Fucking brilliant!"

"Ronald!"

"What? It was!" Harry smiled at them, he was just glad that the minister was gone and was just hoping that the evening prophet wouldn't hold any surprises.

"Well Harry, now that you splendidly got rid of the minister we can finally get along on our business, we have about four hours until we need to go to the bank so, we'll split into groups." Lupin was saying to everyone.

"We'll all apparate to the Three Broomsticks and then in four hours, we'll all meet in front of Gringott's Bank. Hermione and Ron will go with me, Ginny and Harry will go with Lupin and Bill and Mr. Weasley will follow each pair a little farther behind." Tonks was saying in a hurry, she was in auror mode, and was making sure that they would be safe on their little shopping excursion. "Do you have your cloak Harry? Good. Well let's go then, Ginny just grab onto either Mr. Weasley or Bill for side-along apparation and we'll be off."

"It's okay, I can do it, I've done it before." Harry spoke up, Tonks looked confused.

"You sure?" Harry nodded; he didn't really feel like explaining when he had used it before. Tonks just shrugged and began to count to three. "One, two, three!" All of them apparated, except Harry, Ginny looked at him and stopped squeezing his arm.

"Look Gin, I just want you to promise me that if something happens that you won't fight, you'll take the cloak and run. Please?" Harry asked her pleadingly.

"Fine, but you have to come with me." Ginny said indignantly. "Come on, what could happen? Let's just enjoy today, alright?" Harry looked at her for another second and then just grabbed her waist tightly.

"Take a deep breath." A second later, the squeezing sensation was gone and Harry opened his eyes to reveal the sign of the Three Broomsticks in front of him. He let go of Ginny then and walked towards the others.

"Alright there you two? Thought you got lost or something." Harry just nodded at Bill. "Okay then, remember, four hours and then we'll go to Gringott's. Stay safe, and if anything happens just get out of there." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione hit his arm lightly. Everyone made there way in and when they tapped the bricks on the wall in the correct order, it opened to reveal a strained group of shoppers. It seemed that a lot more shops were boarded up then before, and more stands had picked up around the edges. The two groups split up here with a wave and Ron was dragged into Flourish and Blott's in a second.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the two, they started on there way down the streets. Harry looked around the shops to see if anything caught his eye. Harry and Ginny weren't being open about their relationship so Harry had his arm slung subtly around her waist and Ginny didn't seem to mind at all. Lupin followed in their wake shaking his head lightly. _Oh Harry, you never knew your parents, yet you unknowingly are so much like them, in your actions and in the girls you choose._

They ambled along the shops, buying quills, a new dress robe for Harry, and stuff from Mrs. Weasley's list. Ginny helped Harry pick out a wedding gift for Fleur and Bill and since Harry wasn't planning on being there for Ginny's birthday in August, he kept his eyes peeled for anything that caught her eye. They ambled in and out for a long while before they decided that they would get some owl treats for Hedwig. The door bells jingled as they stepped in and the old shopkeeper looked at the three of them from behind large spectacles that made his eyes as large and round as the owls around him. Ginny and Lupin looked around at the owls around them on their way to the counter. Harry grabbed the owl treats from beside the desk and placed them onto the counter. The old man looked up at him quietly and smiled. For once, Harry thought that someone didn't recognize him, but that might have been due to the fact that the man was probably blind.

"One sickle please." He croaked at Harry. Ginny fidgeted at his side as Harry reached into his money pouch to get it out. As Harry slapped the money down onto the table, the old man spoke again. "Well, you look like a nice young lady, are you interested in seeing a kitten, I only have one left." Harry was going to open his mouth to say 'no' but before he could, Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"A kitten! Oh of course!" She smiled at the old man and he went into the back room. When he returned he held out a small black kitten for her to see. She thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She smiled at its wonderful green eyes and realized that it had a little sliver of gold in its right eye. It was all black and short haired and it cocked its head at her and regarded her with interest. "Aww, it's so cute! I wish I could take you home with me right now!" Ginny picked it up carefully form the old man's arms and it purred when she petted it.

"Well, he seems to like you. He's a feisty one and that eye, I think, is why he hasn't gone too. He's only six weeks old and just to warn you, he's half kneazle."

"Really? That's pretty cool, and I like his eye, it makes him stand out. What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. You can give him one if you like. I need to give him away though, he scares the birds. I haven't found anyone who will take him yet though. Too bad." The old man looked at Harry knowingly. The cat really seemed to like Ginny and Harry saw how much she liked him. It made him smile, to see how happy she was. The old man knew Harry would get it before he did.

"How much?" Harry asked the old man, looking at Ginny and the purring cat. Ginny looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"Really Harry, you don't have to."

"No don't worry, consider it a birthday present. Besides I feel bad for the little guy, and he seems to like you." Ginny hugged him then and transferred the kitten to Harry; it regarded him with wide eyes and settled itself in his arms.

"We'll take it! Thank you so much Harry!" Ginny grabbed a green ribbon from one of the racks and some small bells and placed them around the cat's neck.

"You know what? You guys can take him for free, since he likes you two so much. Consider it a gift." Ginny smiled happily at the little kitten and took him in her arms again. Harry thanked the man on the way out and put a few galleons on the counter anyways.

"Come on Harry, let's go show the twins what you got me! And we need to think of a name too!"

* * *

Hermione sighed in exasperation. They were sitting at a table for two beside Tonks at a small café near the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was a little annoyed at the moment. She got to go to her book store and managed to buy her books without too much complaining from Ron, but then she got dragged into the Quidditch store for a long time. And now, they were stopping to eat because Ronald was hungry again. "You only ate a couple of hours ago, you couldn't wait until we got to your house?" Ron was currently chewing a large mouthful of turkey sandwich. He took a long moment to chew and gulp down the sandwich chunk in his mouth.

"Sorry 'mione, but I'm a growing man, and a growing man needs to eat. And besides, it'll still be awhile before we get home." Ron pouted at her and continued eating.

"If you're still growing, I'm worried. Imagine what we'll look like together?" Hermione said thoughtfully, and then she blushed at the indication of her words. Ron swallowed quickly and coughed because he hadn't chewed enough. When he returned to normal posture his face was a little red, from choking and from the comment, it seemed. Ron shifted a little in his seat and Hermione looked down at her lap. He took a deep breath in and looked around him, there was no one around. He would do it now, what he had been preparing to do for a very long time.

"Umm, Hermione? I was just wondering, if, if umm…" He coughed again, and Hermione looked up at him expectantly. Could it be? "Well, what I'm trying to say is, wouldyouliketogototheweddingwithmeasmydate?" Ron said it so fast that Hermione had no idea what he had said. She could guess, but just to be sure.

"Sorry? I didn't really hear you." Hermione held her breath. Ron cursed under his breath and looked up at her again. He looked right in her eyes and spoke again.

"I know you are already going to the wedding but, I was wondering if you would like to go with me. As my date." Ron looked at her for a few seconds, she was silent with shock, but Ron took it the wrong way. "Oh, well I mean, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Ron! I would love to go to the wedding with you as your date." Hermione was smiling. Ron was shocked into silence for awhile and he pointed at her and then at himself in confusion and Hermione nodded. Ron and Hermione both let out the breaths that they were holding back and smiled at each other again.

"Well that's great! I guess, I look forward to it. You don't have to you know, I mean if you have someone else then…"

"Ron, I want to." Ron looked at her again, he couldn't believe his ears. It must have been a dream because for some reason he found that he was leaning in, slowly towards her, and she was leaning towards him too. Over the table, they were getting closer and closer, before...

"Ron! Hermione! Look what Harry got me!" Ron and Hermione jumped apart faster than you could say 'darn'. The two of them looked at Harry and Ginny with the deer in the headlights look before Hermione broke into a smile at the kitten Ginny had pressed into her face.

"Oh Ginny it's so cute! Harry that's so sweet of you! What's its name?"

"Albus! It was Harry's idea, I know, isn't he the cutest kitten you have ever seen?" Ginny was talking excitedly to Hermione as both girls crooned over the kitten. Harry looked over at Ron who seemed to be slightly out of it, he had a disappointed look on his face. Ron looked up at him with a weird look on his face; Harry thought he must be sick or something.

"Coming boys? It's time to go to Gringott's!" Harry and Ron both looked at the girls and walked quickly to catch up.

* * *

Gringott's was busy as always, the group entered the hallway together amongst another mob of people. _It seems that the war doesn't stop banking ever._ Harry felt his pocket to make sure that his vault key was still there; he felt it and sighed. He was nervous now, he had no idea why the head goblin would want to see him here. The other goblins were going about their business as usual and Albus was watching with interest from the comfort of Ginny's arms. Bill walked up to the Goblin at the end of the atrium and told him that Harry was here to see the head goblin. The Head Goblin looked over Bill's head at Harry and beckoned with his finger to come closer. Harry gulped, he walked right up to the podium-like desk and looked up at the goblin.

"Name, key, and wand. Security is tightened so we need to make sure that you are, who you say you are." Harry nodded.

"Uhh, Harry Potter, and umm, here's my key and wand." Harry placed it on the podium as the Goblin inspected it with his eyes and his hands. After a few moments the Goblin gave Harry back his wand but he held the key up.

"You won't be needing this anymore. I'll take care of it, for now, you will go with Griphook, he will take you to the head Goblin and you will get further instructions from him. Griphook!" The Goblin called and rang a bell, Harry was confused as ever but a shred of memory stirred at the mention of the Goblin's name. Shortly, a short little Goblin walked into the hall and inclined his head slightly.

"Harry Potter sir, you will follow me please. As this is confidential information we ask that only you accompany me. We will travel to the Head's office by cart, and I will explain on the way."

"Oh! Now I know why you sounded familiar, you were the Goblin that took me the first time that I went to Gringott's! Umm, if you don't mind, I don't have secrets, I trust my friends. I think that they should come to." The Goblin was a little taken aback at Harry for remembering him, but he nodded at the young man's request anyways.

"Alright, grab the lantern, follow me please." Griphook walked along at a fast pace and the others looked at each other for a second before following with lantern in tow. They reached the tracks and Harry was slightly excited at the thought of riding one of the roller coaster-like carts down into the caves. Griphook snapped his fingers and three carts pulled up loudly to stop in front of them. "Alright, everybody in, keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times, you don't want to loose a limb."

"Sorry Harry, but I have to go, I'm honored that you trust me and all, but I have some business to attend to. I'll see you all at dinner, you can tell me all about it then." Bill said to them all. He waved and turned away.

The rest of them turned back to the carts and started climbing in. Griphook, Harry, Ginny and Albus all clambered into the first one, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley climbed into the second one and Remus and Tonks went into the last one. As soon as they all settled in the cart moved, it went along the rails slowly at first and then suddenly dropped at high speed as they went through a series of spins and hills. When the cart finally came to a stop in front of another long hallway, Griphook got out of the cart, and the others all had mixed expressions on their faces. Ron, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Tonks, and Remus all looked wind-whipped and gleeful. Hermione on the other hand was clinging to Ron's arm as if he were her life line, and Albus had only just stopped yowling, he didn't seem to enjoy the ride much.

"This way, hurry please." They all stepped behind the little Goblin again and looked around them as they walked up an extremely long and poorly lit hallway. The walls looked damp and you could occasionally here a drip of water hit the floor. "I suppose I should explain now, I'm the first cousin o' the head Goblin and so I've been given the honorable job o' taking care o' all high security vaults. As you Mr. Potter, have recently come o' age, you are now old enough to take on adult responsibilities. The vault that you had before was only a small investment 'or education purposes, as soon as all the paperwork is filled out, the rest o' the gold will move to your other vaults." Harry was listening intently to what he was saying, as were the others.

"Other vaults? What do you mean?" Harry was in shock. Vaults, as in plural?

"Yes, I was getting to that. You come from an old family, the Potters. As you might know, they are a pure blood family that goes back probably to 'bout the same time as the Weasleys here. From what I know, they were once nobility, and because of that, they have gathered a lot of gold and other valuables o'er time. The head member of the Potter clan always inherits the Potter vaults, which are kept in the highest security possible, 'o course that is almost automatic, they are our greatest investors 'o course." The enormity of it was hitting Harry with such great force. He was rich, he knew, but richer? Greatest investor? The rest of Harry's company was sort of in an awed silence.

"I knew James was rich, but not that rich." Lupin had spoken up finally; he seemed to be in a sort of shocked silence until then.

"I thought it might be something like this though, you being the only living member left. Oh sorry Harry, that sounded a little harsh." Tonks said looking at Harry apologetically. Griphook nodded at Harry then and continued his speech.

"The head Goblin sees very few non-Goblins, but since you're our highest investor he has decided to honor you with his presence. Another dimension to this is, the land that you own, and Black family vault. You are already the owner of the land but now you can officially own it as well as the vault. You are named the Black family heir even though you aren't a Black solely because your godfather, Sirius Black, was the heir to the fortune. This adds quite a bit of gold and other possessions to your vault. That's another reason why we're calling you here, we need you to tell us if you would like to keep it in its current location, or place it in your Potter vault. I have to tell you though, that this is an extreme honor, and that you have to show our head the highest respect. I will ask you to reconsider your decision though, this is all private information and up 'till now, only Potters and Blacks have ever seen the vaults. Do you still want to bring them?" Harry was having a hard time sinking all the information in but, he felt slightly insulted that Griphook would question his friend's loyalty.

"I trust them with my life." Harry said simply.

"Ahh, but do you trust them with your gold? Men have gone mad with greed you know, it wouldn't be the first…"

"I trust them with everything I own and more. I don't question their trust." Harry said this evenly and the others behind him glowed. "But, I have to ask you guys not to tell anyone this alright?" Everyone nodded behind him. Albus gave an impatient meow and Griphook took this as a sign to open the doors.

"I'll wait for you here Mr. Potter." Griphook watched them shift nervously into the room until the doors shut with a bang behind them.

The room was dark except for a stand of candles at the very end of the room which lit up the end of, what looked like, a desk and a very wrinkly Goblin sitting there. He looked like he might just fall over and die any second.

"Come in! Sit, sit, we need to get to business." The Goblin's voice was very strong for one so old looking. He must have been as old as the bank, and Harry thought he probably was. Everyone shuffled in quickly as more candles lit up the rest of the desk suddenly, Harry sat down closest to the Goblin, on his right hand side, and Ginny sat beside him quickly, Hermione and Ron sat beside her. Albus transferred from Ginny's lap to Harry's quickly and settled to sleep peacefully. The room was filled with hushed silence and tense apprehension as they waited for him to speak. "I trust that Griphook had explained everything on the way here?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah he did."

"And you trust everyone that is in this room?"

"Yes." The Goblin regarded Harry for a long time and then he finally looked away and placed some papers in front of Harry.

"If you could please look over that, it's the papers for the Potter vault, as well as the property that is yours known as Godric's Hollow. Your parents lived in the town where Godric Gryffindor himself called home. Your clan has been living there themselves ever since a Potter by the name of George married the Daughter of Godric Gryffindor, Elizabeth. The town is yours, but I assure you that it runs just fine on its own. The house that you lived in I'm sorry to say, was destroyed and is unfixable. However, upon receiving this property you also inherit the old Ancestral Graveyard of the Potter's and the Griffindor's. The second paper there, is for the Black estate, it includes the vault, the house elf and the property known as Grimmauld Place. I would like to ask you what you would like to do with that vault, it's located right beside the Potter vault but if you would want, we could put all its contents inside the Potter vault."

Harry stayed silent for a little while and he thought over all the massive information that was being given to him. "Sorry, it's just a little overwhelming to be given all this stuff, if it's alright with you, I'll check it out later."

"Alright then, we just need to discuss the passing on of the estates, and we need three people to volunteer themselves as witnesses and safe keepers. We weren't expecting you to already have them with you since we never told you until now. We thought that this would take a couple days you see. But, since you did by chance, you can use this knife here to prick your finger and you will use your blood to seal the passing. The three other people will be witnesses and will keep your secret safe. I would suggest having three different people for each estate; it will keep the information from being in one place."

"Okay, umm, well this is all pretty sudden so I guess, for the Potter one, I would just use Ron, Hermione and Ginny if they don't mind and I guess I'll use Remus, Mr. Weasley and Ginny again for the Black estate." Harry looked at them all and they nodded silently. "Sorry, Tonks, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it, I prefer it that way, I don't really want to have anything to do with the Black's anyways, no offense to Sirius or my mom, but you know." Harry nodded and turned back to the Goblin who pointed to the sharpened knife that was placed onto the table. He picked it up and gave a quick and sharp jab to his pointer finger and placed it on each page. They watched as the page absorbed the blood, and his name appeared in dark red on the page. The others followed his movement and it was soon taken care of. The Goblin smiled a in his goblin sort of way, showing all his pointed teeth, and clasped his hands together.

"Would you like to see your vaults today? We can take you immediately if you like."

"No thanks, I really think I couldn't handle it right now, it is too much for one day. If it's alright with you, I think we'll go home now." Harry looked at the Goblin and he nodded.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter. Hope to see you soon, and are we're glad that you trust us with such treasures." Harry nodded and as they all got up to leave, Harry thought of something.

"Actually if I could do one more thing, it would be great. Go on ahead guys, I'll be there in a second." Harry waited as they left the room, Ginny was last to go and she looked back at him before she closed the door.

"Something you wouldn't like your friends to hear?"

"Well, I don't want to worry them; you see, I want to make a will."

* * *

Harry felt drained. As soon as they all walked out of the bank, he felt the tiredness from waking up early, and the energy leaving him as all the information he received was sinking deeper and deeper into his brain. The rest of them looked just as tired as they made their slow progress to the Three Broomsticks so that they could apparate back to the Burrow for dinner. The sun was just beginning to set and it made the sky tint with warm hues. They trudged on in silence, no one really wanted to talk. They were all too busy processing what they had heard that day. No one was paying any mind to the passers-by or to the shops slowly closing for the night.

They had made it half way to the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were lagging behind the others. The weight of everything was starting to weigh on him. His chest was starting to feel heavy, and the sky seemed to be getting darker along with his mood. His head jerked up sharply. Wait! It couldn't get dark this fast, could it? Harry knew why instantly as dread crept into his heart. Albus started hissing, and the signature rattling breath filled his ears. He did the first thing that came to mind: protect Ginny.

He whipped out his invisibility cloak and threw it over her as she gasped in realization. "It's dementors! Run, get out of here!"

He shoved Ginny out of the way, pulled out his wand and turned around. He wasn't fast enough though. He was their favorite meal, the dementors; they loved to feed off of him. Before he could even yell out, he heard the screaming of his mother as she died over and over in his mind, but her screams where mixed along with someone else's. Another woman was screaming in his head, and he placed the voice almost right away, he wouldn't save her this way.

He mustered up enough wits so that he could picture Ginny's face clearly in his mind and he yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

A brilliant stag erupted from his wand and forced back the dementors in one brilliant swoop of its antlers. In that moment he caught sight of Ron and Hermione, who were feebly producing shields of white mist. They wouldn't hold much longer. To the back of him was Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Remus who were holding them off on that side, but not for long. As soon as he pointed to his patronus with his wand, another one erupted right beside it. It was a glorious and beautiful doe, it joined his patronus and in a couple of seconds, the two patronuses had made a few graceful leaps and jumps and the dementors were gone, the setting sun again visible on the horizon.

The two patronuses stood there before them for a few more dazzling moments and then they too faded away. Ginny was there beside him, it was her, it was her patronus. He couldn't help himself, he hugged her in front of everyone.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said in his ear. "But you pull something as stupid as that again and I'll have to kick your ass." Harry couldn't help but smile especially when a jealous Albus leaped in between them. They laughed weakly, relieved, they walked to the others who were a little frightened at the whole ordeal. Normally Harry probably would have fainted, but the subconscious thought of Ginny beside him calmed him in a way that nothing else could. He needed her, he just didn't know it yet.

Well that's that. so feel free to comment, flame, suggest, ask questions, the works. thanx a lot to those who review i love it when i get feed back! :D and sorry again for the long wait!


	5. Order, Order

I'm alive, barely, just got out of exams srry, for full apology see journal entry.

* * *

**Order, Order**

A cold, dark room with an old leather green arm chair. There wasn't much too see in the poorly lit room, the walls where bare and the paint was peeling. The atmosphere was gloomy and the snake that slithered at his feet definitely added to the darkening feeling you got from the room. A lone dark cloaked and hooded figure crouched low to the back of the arm chair. All that was visible from this angle of the occupant of the chair was a spidery arm bathing in the candle-light like a snake on the arm of the chair. The man in the chair, if you could call him a man, was staring at nothing in particular deep in his thoughts. The cloaked man on the floor spoke finally breaking the creaking silence.

"My lord, I came to give you my report on your recruit." He said in a ringing baritone.

"And,…" said the man expectantly as his snake slithered up the back of the once grand chair.

"Well, considering his background, I did not believe that he would,.." he was cut short.

"I don't care what you think about him or his background, tell me what you know or you will find yourself in not the greatest of positions." The cloaked man gulped.

"Yes my lord. He is doing well in his position, no one suspects, he blends quite well into his surroundings. We are still briefing him on his duties but his abilities seem to leave him in the best of positions. You are now quite diversified in your men and the positions they hold. Soon, the ministry is as good as yours, my lord."

"Good, good. That is what I wanted to hear. It seems not performing the ceremony has brought us quite the advantage. Go now, leave me. Bring in Snape, tell him to be hasty." The hooded man bowed his head, and left in a swish of his cloak. The snake man moved his spidery hand to stroke his pet's scaled head. "Soon Nagini, soon we will have all the pieces in place." He smiled his wicked smile and felt the most absolute glee, he was winning, and there was no one to stop him now.

Splitting pain and a sickly sweet happiness is all Harry knew as he woke up in a cold sweat. Four A.M. is what his clock was telling him, as he tried to keep a grasp on the slowly fading visions he had received behind the pain in his head. He sighed quietly and put his face in his hands. This was going to be a long day, he could tell. He got up quietly stretching his arms so as not to wake Ron, and proceeded down the creaky stairs. Thoughts of sleep where gone from his pounding head the moment he woke up. Mr. Weasley was stationed at the door that night and he was asleep on the chair at the table. Harry slipped as quietly as possible out the door and out into the front garden. He was hoping that the fresh morning air would help relieve the tension in his body.

He breathed deeply but it really did nothing for him, he still felt anxious and stiff. He needed some kind of outlet, something that would take his mind off of everything, a mindless task that made his muscles work and his mind stay on his movements. Something like…de-gnoming! Harry thought as one of the ugly creatures pushed its head out into the early morning. He moved fast and caught the bugger unawares. He spun around once fast and released the gnome flying high over the fence in the direction of the fields. It felt good, his anger and frustration that was previously pent up was being released in flinging the poor guys far over the hills. Harry removed his shirt quickly and set to work, his goal on beating Ron's record for farthest gnome throw.

Half an hour into his tirade and half the gnomes where went sailing away from their cozy burrows, as Harry was building up a sweat. His pas was fast and the task was doing a perfect job of clearing his mind. Only half the garden to go and he would be done and then the thoughts would come creeping back in but for now he was safe, for now he was just a guy, a guy that had not a single care in the world.

Ginny woke from some sort of weight being placed on her chest. Bleary-eyed she raised her head and prepared to glare at whatever offending thing had ruined her precious sleep. When her eyes finally focused she found herself looking into the green eyes of Albus. She groaned and threw her head back onto the pillows. What time was it anyways? 5:30? "Geez, Albus why did you wake me up so early?" She asked the kitten quietly. He just stared at her quietly and tilted its head to the side as if in question.

He leapt off of her in one movement and started to paw at her door. She sighed and hoisted herself out of bed so that she didn't wake Hermione who was sleeping soundly with a book lying half opened beside her. Typical. She opened the door and followed her new kitten down the landing and into the kitchen where he began to paw on the door to outside. Great, her cat had woken her at 5:30 just to go outside. _Great._ She opened the door quietly so as not to wake her sleeping father and went outside. Albus made a straight path towards the garden and when she followed him with her eyes she found herself looking at Harry. _What was he doing up?_

He was flinging gnomes like mad and was gleaming in sweat. Ginny had to stop herself from gasping, the rising sun was hitting his body at just the right angle to make his chest and abs more noticeable. Inwardly she thanked the stars that he was a quidditch player. He must have been up for, a while, she thought inwardly, to have gotten so far along in the garden. Ginny found herself watching his efforts in silence, admiring from a distance, not sure on how to approach him. He hadn't noticed her yet and didn't seem to be stopping his actions anytime soon. Albus was padding along and soon made his way into Harry's line of sight. Harry stopped and looked at the kitten, who looked back. Then Albus proceeded to rub himself all over Harry's legs before Harry had even time to blink. He smiled and picked up the cat wondering how on earth he had gotten out when he noticed someone standing there out of the corner of his eye. He made a note to remember where his wand was as he turned around to face Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing up?" He asked clearly surprised to find out he had an audience.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied staring suspiciously at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I should get a jump on the wedding set up, you know. What about you though?"

"Albus woke me up, he wanted out."

"Oh, I see." Harry walked over and gave the cat back to Ginny. Her eyes lingered on his form as he walked over to the fence, where he had left his shirt and put it back over his head. Ginny noticed a white line trailing his stomach. She stepped forward then and raised his shirt up a bit with one hand to look at the scar that was now there.

"That's from the other night?" He nodded, and she let go of his shirt. "Sorry, I didn't think…"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Besides, it looks pretty cool." Harry tried to smile then and play it off as some manly macho thing. An awkward silence played out after the statement left his mouth. Ginny looked out over at nothing and Harry was staring at her trying to gauge her reaction. He was about to open his mouth and say something when Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm going with you." She finally looked at him, straight in the eyes. It was a statement and he knew it. It caught him slightly off guard and it showed a bit in his eyes.

"Ginny," He sighed. "We've been through this before, can't we just leave it be?" He said in exasperation. He ran a hand threw his hair and glanced off to the side before looking back at her. She stared back unfazed.

"No we can't drop it because I still haven't gotten it through your thick skull as to why I should be there and why, at this very second, you should tell me where you are going and what the heck is going on." She stated defiantly. They stared at each other another moment and Albus looked from one to the other from his position in Ginny's arms.

"Ginny, I can't tell you, I've already told you. It's not that I don't trust you but I don't think it's absolutely necessary for you to know." That was his mistake.

"You don't think it's necessary for me to, what the hell does that mean? Am I too young to handle it? Or am I just that unimportant? Why do **you** think that **you** are the only **one** who can do **anything** around here?" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger to prove her point.

"Gin, I am the only one who's supposed to do this and if I could I would go alone. And don't you even think that you're unimportant. Why do you think that I'm making you stay? You're the complete opposite of unimportant. I just don't think that you need to hear it."

"What do you mean that you're the one who's supposed to do it? Harry, tell me what's going on!" She was very curious and very angry, it was killing her to not know.

"Look, just forget I said anything okay. I'm going to have a shower, now alright."

"No, it is not alright. Come back here Harry!"

He knew he was in deep shit; he had just walked away from his fuming "girlfriend" for lack of a better word. But if he had stayed then he knew she would get it out of him. The prophesy, the stupid prophesy. He couldn't tell her just yet, there was no need to worry her. He walked his way past a surprised Mrs. Weasley and into the bathroom.

Harry was one of the first down to breakfast and so he got to be the first to see that morning's profit. There on the front page was Harry, and his patronus, fighting off the dementors. The headline read 'Potter fights off Dementors in Diagon Alley.' He skimmed through the article that shows an interview with the minister that said that he was happy that Potter was going to come in for a meeting with them in order to discuss a combined effort. He also stated that Harry was not in harm because they had ministry aurors for his protection. All bull crap that the minister was simply using for his own good. Harry looked disgustingly at the paper before another picture caught his eye. At the bottom was a blurry picture of Harry hugging Ginny. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. The caption read, 'Potter and mystery lover?' The article went on to say that a mystery girl was seen with Harry that day and was known to be his secret love that no-one knew the identity of. Harry was furious but was somewhat relieved that the picture was so blurry, you could barely tell it was him let alone who Ginny was. He would have to be more careful, perhaps cut it off now. He had to think but at that moment the first of the Weasley's began to make their way down so he threw the paper into the fire quickly so no one else would see.

When the rest of the family finally caught the draft of breakfast they made themselves comfortable around the table. Harry felt a little guiltier when Ginny finally made her way down into the kitchen and then made a point not to look at him and then on top it all, she sat as far away as possible from him. His heart was still in his stomach thinking about the article, and the idea of having to tell her. Harry looked moodily at his plate as he ate his breakfast. Half-way through the meal, Remus made an appearance to bring in a report for the order and then was forced to sit down and have a bite from Mrs. Weasley of course. Wedding plans were being discussed as it was only a few days away, set up would be started today, Fleur's parents were coming in today and was just generally going to be a hectic day. Harry looked at over at Hermione and she nodded at nudged Ron, it would be the perfect time to act.

_They were in Ron and Harry's room, trying to have a private discussion before they were discovered. Hermione put a couple of charms on the door and then they got right down to business._

"_So Ron, we've decided that we want to join the order, what do you think? I mean it's just an idea actually we were wondering what you would say."_

_"It's brilliant! If we join the order then they might give us some information without even knowing it. It would be good to know what they're up to as well. We really don't have a clue as to what they're doing anyways so maybe we can get an idea as to where they're at."_

_"Yah, that's what we were thinking, the only thing is we know that they are going to hammer us with questions like mad. So, I guess we're just going to have to be ready for it."_

_"Yah, pretty much. There is no way that they're going to let us go Scott free so we'll just have to give as little information as possible while still keeping them some what satisfied so they don't try to pry too much."_

_"So, what should we say?"_

_"I don't know, I think we'll have to wing it and base it off what they ask, who knows maybe we'll get lucky and they won't ask a thing."_

_"Yah, fat chance."_

Harry cleared his throat as Remus' conversation came to an end. He looked at Harry and waited for him to speak. "Umm…so we were kind of wondering, as in me, Ron and Hermione, we were wondering if you could use a couple extra members in the Order?"

Harry watched as Remus slowly chewed his egg and then swallow. Mrs. Weasley was giving them a look of outrage and Ginny was no longer pretending to ignore Harry. The whole table went quite and Harry swallowed.

"Well, I guess…"

"Absolutely not!" Cut in Mrs. Weasley. "You are too young, you only just turned of age and you don't need to be worrying about such things at your age."

"Molly please, let them talk first." Mr. Weasley tried to settle her down.

"Mom, we're of age, you can't stop us." Ronald interjected.

"You listen hear, Ronal Weasley, as long as you are in this family you will listen to me, you hear me?" She was fired back up again, and Harry could feel Ginny staring at him. He continued to look at Lupin who also stared back at him, a calculating look in his eyes.

"I 'sink it 'tis a great idea. 'arry would do wonderful in the Order." Fleur interjected into the mix. Bill nodded in agreement with his fiancé, scars gleaming in the morning light. Mrs. Weasley looked like she would throttle her.

"Alright, everyone quite down." Lupin tried to restore peace and everyone simmered down to a more reasonable level. "We'll have to talk to Minervra about this but I think that if you want to join and you understand the dangers of it, then we cannot stop you. You are all legally adults and although I would prefer you didn't, realistically, you probably should. I'll talk to Minervra later today and then we'll see what her decision is. Is that fair enough for you three?"

The three of them nodded to him in agreement, as Molly fumed and steamed in the corner. She was clearly unhappy with the idea all together and definitely didn't mind showing it. "Thanks Remus, when will we know then?" Harry asked.

"Later today probably, I'll stop by when I know but for now I have business to attend to so I'll talk to you all later. Thanks for the breakfast, Molly, Arthur." He nodded to everyone and made his haste retreat before Molly decided that she wanted to murder him right there, no matter how many witnesses there where.

Everyone finished breakfast really fast after that and were all assigned different tasks that they dared not complain about for fear of losing their heads. Not surprisingly, Harry, Ron and Hermione where split up given separate tasks and sent on their way. It seems Mrs. Weasley thought that they would concoct more evil schemes to make her worry if they where in the same general area. Harry found himself outside working on setting up the tent and somehow in his luck, he got a still pissed off Ginny as a partner.

He and she walked in silence and they worked mechanically, looking at the instructions to see how exactly the tent was supposed to look. She was ignoring him again and Harry sighed inwardly, he knew this day would suck. They where currently trying to arrange the tent poles in accordance to size and type, when Harry decided to break the ice.

"Look Ginny, do you think you could stop ignoring me and forget about the whole thing?" Ginny just gave him a look. "Please? I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" She was talking to him, this was good.

"Umm, maybe a walk, an evening swim, perhaps running away from your mom's large job list while forgetting about everything else."

"I see, and I suppose this won't involve a nice long chat that will somehow clue me in on to what's going on, by any chance." She asked innocently.

"Umm, no I don't think it will but maybe, who knows, you'll just have to accept and find out. So what do you say?"

"I say maybe, I'll have to think about it." She said as she lifted up the tent material in an attempt to find the start. She began to lift it over her head and Harry got the most devilish idea ever. He crept up slowly and silently behind her, settling in for the pounce. "For now can you help me find the start of this stupid thing so we can be finished with it?" There was no answer. "Harry?" She asked, but before she could turn to look for him she was attacked. Harry pounced on her and pushed her under the tent covers and began to ravel her sides with a tickling match! "Harry…sto-op!" she was giggling full out now.

"No, I can't do that. I think I need a definite answer before I do that." She was giggling like mad and Harry loved it.

"Okay, okay…I'll go….just…stop." She sighed and began breathing hard as he finally stopped his attack. They where both grinning like children, until they heard an impatient clearing of the throat. They looked at each other guiltily before exiting the tent fabric, finding a very impatient Hermione.

"Oh, hi Hermione, we were just, umm, we were…"

"Save it." She had a slightly grossed out look on her face when she saw their flushed cheeks. "I came to tell you that your mom is coming out to check on the tent in about 20 minutes so you guys might want to get a start on it."

"Right, yah, thanks Hermione, will do." Hermione left then to go back to her task and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that wasn't awkward in the least."

"Yah, oh well, we really need to get started on this tent though. My mom's coming soon and we haven't gotten very far. If you hadn't started that then we could have gotten somewhere."

"Relax, watch." Harry took out his wand and in moments the tent was up. They stared at it in scrutiny and found it passable. "I love magic."

"Me too, and not a moment to soon, there's mom."

"Oh good, your done, now let's see. Ah, the chimney needs a good sweep so that's your next task and then when you finish I need you guys to tidy your rooms, oh, there are the Delecour's I have to go, tell Ron to make sure he scrubs the stove, I want it spotless." She left in a flurry and they grudgingly went to the fireplace.

Later that day they finally managed to get away from the mountainous list that Mrs. Weasley had and finally go for the walk they had planned, Harry hadn't brought up the topic so neither did Ginny as they finally reached the pond. They both stripped down to their bathing suits and Harry couldn't help but stare a little when Ginny was wearing her bikini. They rushed into the water off the docks and splashed each other about for a while, just enjoying the cool water and each other's company.

"So…" Ginny started.

"So…" Harry said.

"Are we going to end up having any sort of conversation or not?"

"Well, I was hoping to avoid it, but I guess not. So, I guess I can tell you a little. I need you to look out for yourself because Hermione has suspicions, and they're usually correct so look out."

"What is it about?"

"The Order, she suspects that there is someone besides Snape that is a traitor. Now don't tell anyone but keep a look out, alright." Ginny leaned in closer.

"Is that why you're joining the order?"

"Yeah." Harry leaned in too.

"Do you know who she suspects or…?"

"No. She didn't say, I don't think she knows, I think it's just a general suspicion. Look there is something else too. "

"What else?" Harry looked left and right before speaking again.

"This morning's profit, I burned it so no-one would see but I was on the front page. The dementor attack, it was headline news."

"That's expected, but why did you burn the paper, I mean this happens sort of regularly you know, I mean your kind of a big deal to the public."

"Yeah, but, this is different because they got a picture of us hugging! They didn't know who it was and the picture was blurry but that's not the point. The point is that they saw someone with me, and that, that someone is now in more danger than before."

"Well how are they going to know it was me, they won't find out from a picture that was blurry. There is nothing to worry about so stop worrying. I still want to go with you. And if they do find out don't you want me with you, so you can always see me?"

"Of course I want you there but this **is** a big deal. Look yes, maybe I'll see that your safe, but being with me is definitely putting you in danger, so it really defeats the purpose. Look my notion still stands, you have to stay away from me, it'll be better for you, safer."

"I don't want to though, at least let us keep this up, for now, there is no one to see us here, except my family, but who cares, they're aren't exactly going to run off to the minister. So, please, for now?"

"For now." Harry grudgingly agreed but it was hard to say no when she pleaded with him, she always clouded his judgment when she was near.

They where so wrapped in their conversation that they didn't notice the audience they had.

"Hey!"

"What are you two up to?" Fred and George where yelling up from the sides of the pond.

"None of your business!", Yelled back Ginny, which only made it worse for Harry.

"What do you mean…" Fred said angrily.

"…none of our business?" George finished, glaring.

"Nothing guys, we're coming out okay?" Harry tried to seem non-threatening so that he wouldn't be killed in the next five minutes. As they got out of the water it seemed that the twins were even more furious to see what Ginny was wearing. It was a modest two-piece but still, it was a two-piece. They glared at Harry and asked him to stay back, Ginny glared at them both and walked back to the house.

"Umm, what's up guys? How's the shop?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's great thanks," said Fred.

"Now, what where you up to?" said George.

"Talking, just talking, I swear." Harry raised his hands in innocence.

"It didn't look like talking."

"You didn't need to be that close to talk."

"Guys, I swear on my life it was only talking alright?" They glared at him some more but seemed to let it slide. "Is there anything else I can help you guys with?" he asked desperately trying to change the topic.

"Yah, actually,"

"We have good news for you."

"We found the tent you asked for."

"And we're in the process of stocking it up."

_They where in Fred and George's joke shop just browsing along and laughing at all the crazy things on the shelves. Fred and George must have spotted them because a moment later they where beside them._

_"Cool aren't they,-"_

_"-Newest thing on the shelves."_

_"Yeah, pretty nice." Harry replied a little startled at the way the twins always spoke in synch._

_"Guys, look what Harry got me!" Ginny exclaimed proudly showing her new kitten. They inspected it for a bit._

_"Cute. Why'd-"_

_"-He get it?" They asked suspiciously._

_"For my birthday of course." She said. Hermione and Ron just popped up so Ginny became engrossed in complaining to Hermione about over protective brothers. It was Harry's perfect chance._

_"Hey guys can I talk to you out back for a bit?"_

_"Sure thing." They said together as they led their way through the packed store. As they entered the back Harry began to look more intently at the selves. The merchandise changed from comic to serious as the line of joke products became dark detectors, sneakoscopes and other objects to ward off dark magic. "So what service are you in need of, my good investor?"_

_"Well, I was wondering if you could perhaps help me with a purchase that I want to make. You see this is top secret so I would really appreciate this if you kept this quite."_

_"Of course." They replied. _

_"Alright well, we're sort of planning to leave for a little while and we need a tent to stay in, preferably two to three bedroom with a bathroom, kitchen which would be perfect if it was stocked. Oh and we need a study area or living room, something along those lines. We're also looking into getting some of your products if that's possible." _

_"Of course, anything for you,"_

_"But, where are you running off to?"_

_"Now you know I won't tell." Harry said backing up a step._

_"Eh, it was worth a shot."_

_"So I would say, Peruvian dark powder, curse resistant gloves, sneakoscopes and some distraction things."_

_"All free of charge of course, and we'll throw in our wand holsters, good for the wrist or calf and also is resistant against low to moderate charms."_

_"They're not on the market yet so they're a little raw but they should do fine."_

_"That's great guys but I really do insist on paying, that's a lot of merchandise, I can't just take it."_

_"Sure you can, put your money away, it's no good here." They were shoving his out of their back room. Harry placed the money pouch on a shelf on his way out without them noticing as they "escorted" him out._

"That's great guys, when do you think you'll have it?"

"Probably at the wedding, what do you say Fred?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Oh, and we told you your money wasn't good here." They tried to shove his money bag back at him but he refused.

"Keep it, it's for the defensive line, it'll help you help a lot of people so please, just take it."

"Fine, but we're naming the line after you, since you're pretty much our sponsor."

"You know if we were really horrible we would use you as advertisement."

"What a great idea Fred, why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh no, you can't do that!" Harry looked scared for a second; all he needed was more publicity.

"Relax we're just toying with you, mate."

"Yeah, and come on, Remus is inside with McGonagall, they need to talk to you."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as they moved towards the house; it had really scared him when they said that, but the thoughts of the upcoming conversation where the new things that were buzzing in his head.

They made their way inside the kitchen where it seemed that Mrs. Weasley was still steaming at Remus for his decision. Ron and Hermione where there already and the twins took their leave as soon as they saw their mom fuming in the corner, just waiting to explode. McGonagall was sitting at the table sipping some tea when she looked up at Harry and smiled tiredly.

She was the new head of the order and so the work had kept her up late at night and woke her up early in the morning. Harry was not surprised; he almost expected it since she was now also the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school that wouldn't be opening for the first time in centuries. Just thinking about it gave Harry a pang in his chest and made him depressed. Memories of Hogwarts and his previous headmaster drifted through his head as he waited for someone to speak, sad thoughts really, but some where happy. It was his first real home, a home that welcomed him that is, the Burrow was the second and he suddenly found himself grateful for the few good things that he had to hold onto.

Remus cleared his throat and Harry's mind cleared as he looked up at him. It was McGonagall that spoke though. "Are you three sure about this?"

"Yes, we're sure Professor." Hermione spoke for them then, they nodded at her words. McGonagall gave a small smile.

"We're lucky to have you then, you were good students. It's sad that you won't be there for your last year, but we can't do anything to change that. I guess we will welcome you as members into the Order now. I must warn you that there is no turning back and that everything discussed will be kept highly confidential. There are many dangers associated with joining, not only the tasks and jobs assigned, but being a known member of the Order is also tricky business. Do you still wish to continue?"

Harry spoke this time. "Professor, I hardly think that being in the Order will really do much of a difference on how Voldemort sees us." Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak at the name and a couple of the other occupants of the room twitched. "You know I'm probably at the top of his hit list." Harry said with a dark chuckle, Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to sob. "We're ready for this, we're prepared and we know the full responsibility as well as the consequences of becoming an Order member. You can trust us." Ron and Hermione nodded, determined to show that they where ready for this.

"I had no doubts that we could trust you I just wanted to be sure you understood fully the extent of your decisions. Now, Remus can you past me the scroll?" Remus reached into his coat pocket and took out a rolled scroll that was sealed with the mark of what seemed to be a miniature phoenix. "This scroll is where you will sign, pledging, when you sign your name, that you will keep everything a secret and that you will stay loyal and true to the Order. There are some enchantments on the list that allow us to see when you sign if you are telling the truth or not. Do you all understand?" They all nodded that they did. "Good, well, here's the quill, who's first?" Harry walked up first after they all looked to each other. He signed his name below the rest of the members listed from the top down. There weren't that many he was sad to see as he signed. Ron was next, and then Hermione.

When they where done the scroll was resealed and Remus put it away back safely into his coat. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had started crying during this and had begun to mumble quietly to herself as she made more tea that her babies where growing up so fast. Harry felt very – what was the word – apprehensive that no questions had been thrown his way yet so he casually began to plan his retreat. "Thank you Professor, we hope that we will be of good use to the Order." Harry made one step back as Ron and Hermione began to move toward him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, when is the next meeting?" asked Ron, slowly slinking towards Harry and back towards the door to the stairs.

"It's tomorrow actually, it'll be here, and we'll brief you three there. It's in the afternoon. You'll know for sure what time tomorrow. Security reasons."

"Oh well, then we'll be there, we're just going to go now and finish cleaning our rooms, you know for the wedding." Ron finished trying to look innocent. They where almost at the stairs, they had turned around when they where called back.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, do you mind staying back a little while?" Harry cursed inwardly, so close.

"No, of course not." The three of them turned back around and slunk back to the table.

"It's alright, not all of you have to stay back."

"Professor, if it's alright with you, we're sort of in this together." Harry said, standing at the table now, Ron and Hermione glowed.

"Of course." She cleared her throat, "Why don't you all sit down, so we can all be comfortable." A bad sign, this was going to take a while.

"So, what do you need us for?" Harry wanted to cut to the chase; he hated beating around the bush. McGonagall seemed to have caught his drift because she immediately straightened up and turned serious.

"Well, truthfully, we know that you know something. We want to know what it is, it might be extremely important, any news is something to work on, so we need your information."

"As I told you before Professor, it's very important, and like I said, I can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust you, but the less people that know the better. If Dumbledore didn't tell you then that's proof enough to me to keep quite, I'm sorry but I won't tell you." McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Harry, I ask you to reconsider, we could help you, we could do what ever you asked. Just tell us so we can help you figure it out." Remus was asking him and Mr. Weasley was nodding encouragingly.

"Look, I appreciate this, I really do, but I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." Harry was done talking about this he didn't want to discuss this over and over. "Is there anything else because I won't budge?"

"Yes, the prophesy, do you know it?" It was direct, it came from Mr. Weasley, and it surprised Harry.

"No of course not, I don't know anything, it smashed before I could catch it."

"Did you two hear anything?" Mr. Weasley looked at them both.

"No of course not, Ron was out from the brains, and I was out too so we didn't even know what happened until we woke up in the hospital." The adults were looking from one to the other as if trying to read their minds. They finally sighed, and seemed to give up.

"Alright, but next time you won't be let of so easily. We need anything you feel you can give us, so don't be shy and remember, its all confidential anyways." Remus said, finally releasing them from their piercing gazes. Ron, Hermione and Harry all waved goodnight and walked up the stairs breathing a sigh of relief. They stopped to drop off Hermione at her and Ginny's room.

"That was some good thinking there Harry, your getting brilliant, talking your way out of things."

"Yeah, if only I could talk my way through the battle with Voldemort." They laughed slightly and then went there separate ways to go to bed. Harry was exhausted and although his sleep was restless, he needed it. Besides, the Order meeting was tomorrow, it was definitely a thing to look forward to. Harry drifted to sleep quickly for once, thinking of things he may learn from the Order, things he could use, things that would solve this puzzle and end his worries, finish the fight, give him a normal life.

* * *

_Maybe update soon_


End file.
